The Jedi Target
by SashaMonroe
Summary: When an old organization has arisen from the dead and are targeting politcal faces all across the galaxy. The Jedi send Obi-wan Kenobi and his new Padawan Sasha Monroe to protect Duchess Satine Kryze but what they discover about Sasha's past is bad...
1. Prologue

_**I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**_

Prologue

The smell of smoke and ash made poor Cayden choke but that wasn't the worst part. He passed out without any memory of what has happened in the last few hours. All he could remember was arriving to the outer rim to protect the governor of some neutral system.

Cayden's whole body felt stiff and broken as if he was just hit by a bantha. He struggled to open his eyes but when he finally got them open all he saw was that the present room he was in was on fire. Still on fire from what he could remember. Oh yes, now everything was coming back, he was at the governor's private country home when a mysterious mercenary set the house on fire and he got beat up by the fire starter, who by the way, was not that bad in a fight.

He tried to sit up when he discovered that was an issue. He looked down his left side to see a pretty good sized wound and stang, did it hurt. The second time, he succeed in getting up and got a better look of the room and realized he was in the living room. Then he heard a commotion coming from down the hall. Cayden started limping towards the hall which leads to a door that would lead him outside.

When he stepped out, the fresh evening breeze brushed against him, making him shiver. He walked away from the burning home and towards the tree line just in front of him. But he stopped when he heard a scream, Cayden turned to see the mercenary lying on the patch of grass and his master standing over him to what looked to be the governor's daughter on his shoulder and the governor himself standing next to him.

Cayden limped his way back to his master but stopped when the house gave off one last explosion sending not only himself but also his master, the governor and his daughter in different directions. Cayden lay on the grass gasping for air. When his stomach spasmed he turned on his side to see the house in ruins, his master helping the governor up and no sight of the mercenary, anywhere. That's odd, thought Cayden.

Cayden sat up and saw the governor's glorious daughter, who by the way looked to be wounded and covered with ash. Suddenly his master saw him sitting in pain on the grass. He ran over to Cayden.

"Cayden, are you alright?" asked his master, placing a hand on his right shoulder.

"Sort of," said Cayden wincing from how much it hurt just to talk. "I'll be fine, Master Jac."

Master Jac didn't think so. He aided his padawan to the grassy surface and laid my flat on his back. Once he did that he noticed Cayden's wound and immediately started to keep it pressurized. Cayden screamed in agony and his master gave him a reassuring smile.

"Is he alright?" asked a croaked voice. It was the governor who was covered in ash and dirt.

"No, he is losing blood. Fast," said Master Jac.

"I'll call for help," said the governor as he stood and pulled a comm link from his shirt pocket. As the governor did that Cayden felt himself descending into darkness.

When the governor returned to his side all he heard was," Hang in there, son. Help is on the way." Then all went black.

Cayden felt a bright light behind his closed eyes that made him wince. He also noticed he was lying on a soft cot of some sort and smelled something pleasant. Cayden got his eyes to open and realized, once his vision came into focus, that he was in a med center and he was not alone. Across the room lay the beautiful daughter of the governor, Lia, and in a chair asleep next to her was the governor himself. Bourne was his name, thought Cayden. Then he noticed his own master talking to the med droid about something Cayden didn't really care about.

When his Master was finished he noticed Cayden looking at him. Jac smiled a small smile as he came to his padawan's side.

"How you feeling?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Alright. A little sore but alright," Cayden said not believing what his own voice sounded like right now.

"Good, now rest up we'll be leaving in a few days."

"We're going back to Corseuant?" he asked sounding excited.

"Yep," he said as he ruffled his padawan's hair. Then Cayden fell asleep.

_Three days later…_

Cayden was breathing in the fresh air of the planet one last time before they had to return to the Temple. It was a nice day, cool weather, slight breeze, and the distant smell of fresh flowers. It felt like heaven but turned to hell when he felt a sudden dangerous pulse through the force. He looked around trying to see what the termer could be. But all he caught sight of were the troops loading the ship and a bunch of boxes.

Suddenly he caught sight of a pair of electro binoculars sitting on a nearby crate. He forced them to his hand and brought them up to his eyes to scan the area. That's when he noticed a dark shape with reed writing on it and figure wearing all black with a pale white face. He continued to watch the man order around a pair of servant droids as they loaded the ship. The figure must have felt his gaze on him because he turned and was starring straight into Cayden's brown eyes.

Cayden dropped the binoculars and let them hit the wet grass. He stood there stunned silent then noticed three speeder bikes parked near a clone and an astromech droid. He ran and climbed onto one and zipped off in the direction of the man.

"Hey, come back!" shouted the clone.

Master Jac walked over to the clone and asked him," Have you seen Cayden anywhere?"

All the clone did was point in the direction in which Cayden taken off in. Jac found the wet binoculars and looked through them. That's when he say Cayden riding straight for a black ship that had a dark figure climb up the ramp. It was the mercenary from before! Master Jac gasped as his padawan climbed the ramp up into the ascending ship. The Jedi master dropped the binoculars and tried to contact Cayden through his comm.

"Cayden!"

"Master, I am truly sorry but…"he started to say when a door whooshed open in the back ground.

"How the heck did you get onto my ship punk?" asked a deep voice.

Then he heard the sound of a blaster and a ligthsaber, then a thud as if someone fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry…Master J…" was the last set of words his padawan said.

Then the line went dead. No one spoke, not even the clone. Only the droid let out a sad weep.


	2. The Mission

_**Now here is when Obi-wan enter. Before was… yea it will make since later don't worry. REVIEW!**_

Chapter 1- The Mission

Obi-wan shook his head as Anakin descended the staircase behind Ahsoka.

"Anakin you should be resting after the accident, not walking around," he said.

Anakin was still limping and came towards his former master. He placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder.

"I should but I got bored," he smirked at him.

"Well Master Vorkara Che is going to be very cross with you," he said as Anakin walked to the center of the dojo.

"Anakin didn't answer all he did was roll his eyes. At that very moment Sasha returned with a droid cam. Obi-wan forgot his.

"Hey Master Skywalker, it's good to see you up and well," she smiled at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Yes well he should be resting like the good Jedi he is," commented Obi-wan as he joined Sasha's side.

"There is just one problem with that," Anakin joked. "If I'm such a good Jedi, how come I seemed bad to you?"

Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Sasha all broke off into laughter. Anakin was still waiting for an answer.

"I'll tell you later, Anakin," said Obi-wan as he stopped laughing. Anakin shook his head. Obi-wan grabbed the droid cam and started to power it up.

"So what are you two going to do?" asked Ahsoka.

"Master Kenobi and I are doing a practice duel," Sasha sounded excited.

"Well this ought to be interesting," said Anakin.

Obi-wan pulled out his training saber and activated it. A green blade shining in front of him.

"I suggest you two move to a safe distance," Obi-wan said holding his blade at the ready.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran off to the stairs and stood ready to watch Obi-wan verse Sasha.

"Ready my padawan?" he asked.

"Yep."

Their game begun.

This was Obi-wan's first training duel with Sasha since she was assigned to him 15 days ago. And the last time either of them duel was in reality not that long ago but with this war it feels like forever. For Obi-wan, it was only two months ago and it was against Mace Windu. For Sasha it was before her former master (Master Dunagin, her first master) died rescuing her. She still has nightmares ever since Yoda told her, her master died saving her. That was the day she was fully recovered after being in a coma for a month.

But now only three minutes into the battle and Obi-wan was getting tired. He was dripping sweat and his breathing is a little jumpy. Sasha put up a good fight.

Suddenly Sasha round house kicked her master in the gut and sent him flying. Obi-wan almost blacked out.

"Master!" screamed Sasha as she came over to the dazed Obi-wan. She knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?"

Obi-wan rubbed his neck and looked at her. "Yea I'm fine," he said then he fore pushed his padawan half way across the room.

When she hit the floor she looked up to see Master Windu was standing over her. He offered her a hand up, she took it and picked up her training saber, and ran back to Obi-wan. Obi-wan got help from Anakin to stand then walked towards the Koran master.

"Master," Obi-wan said then bowed.

"Obi-wan, may I speak to you and Sasha, alone?" Mace asked. Obi-wan nodded and summoned Sasha over to follow.

Sasha followed Obi-wan and Mace out of the training dojo. Once they were alone Mace stopped and turned to face the two Jedi following him.

"I'm sure you two know of the previous events that have occurred," Mace said softly.

They both shook their heads. He sighed.

"Master Jac's padawan Cayden Marshall has been kidnapped by the mercenary who was responsible for the fires," he said.

"What? How? Is Master Jac alright?" asked Obi-wan.

"Yes he is fine, however, your mission does not concern Cayden but it does involve the mercenary," said Mace.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Huh, look Duchess Satine has returned to Coresuant in need of protection and you two will do it, but you will also need to try and catch that mercenary if he does indeed strike," said Mace.

_Satine_, thought Obi-wan.

"Alright master," said Sasha as she elbowed Obi-wan, waking him up from his day dream.

Mace nodded then left them alone.

When Obi-wan and Sasha returned to the dojo, Anakin and Ahsoka were dueling each other. Obi-wan knew as well as Ahsoka did that Anakin still hasn't fully healed after facing the mercenary only a week ago.

"Anakin Skywalker!" shouted Obi-wan.

Anakin got distracted which gave Ahsoka the advantage and she knocked him down. He let out a pained cry. Obi-wan ran over to his injured friend.

"Told you," said Obi-wan.

"Shut up and help me up," growled Anakin.

Obi-wan aided Anakin out of the dojo and to the Halls of Healing, with the padawans on their heels.

_**I know Sasha's back story was short here but you'll hear the full thing later. REVIEW!**_


	3. Sasha Meets Satine

**_This chapter has satine and obi-wan together! Hehe there is also action! Review!_**

* * *

Chapter 2- Sasha Meets Satine

After ten minutes of Master Che's yelling and arguing with Anakin, Obi-wan and Sasha are finally heading to the Duchess's apartment. It was entertaining hearing Anakin get in trouble but don't say Obi-wan didn't warn him. Obi-wan chuckled as he continued to play it over and over again in his head.

Obi-wan glanced at Sasha who was leaning against the door of the speeder, her brown hair wiping against her. He could since her discomfort and how nervous she is. She was thinking about Master Dunagin again.

He sighed and saw the apartment coming up then he looked at Sasha again. She was crying. Obi-wan pulled the speeder off to the side of traffic so they didn't get hit and pressed on the brake.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasha as she started to wipe tears.

"I should ask that question to you," he said.

She looked down at her feet when she answered. "I was thinking about him again."

"I don't blame you, I still think of my former master, too," he said as he started the speeder back up and pulled into traffic again. "Did you know he was killed by a sith assassin about 11 years ago?"

"No I didn't," she said looking up.

"And I still dream and think about him," he said. "Just like you do."

Sasha's eyes widened with surprise, and then she smiled. Obi-wan returned the smile then pulled into the speeder parking lot for the apartment.

* * *

The lift came to a stop on the top floor. When the doors opened a guard stood there waiting for them. They stepped out and bowed at him, he bowed back.

"Welcome Master Kenobi," said the guard. "The Duchess is waiting for you. Follow me."

The guard entered a very well designed living room with a rich peaceful scent. Obi-wan and Sasha were amazed.

"Wait here," the guard said. He walked to a hallway to which he disappeared down.

Once he was gone they toured the room. It looked similar to Senator Amidala's apartment but this was painted with blue and green.

"Alright Sasha, be polite to her and speak only when you are spoken to. Deal?" he said.

"Deal," she said then smiled.

"Good girl," Obi-wan returned the smile.

They heard footsteps and when they turned, Obi-wan's jaw dropped by the sight he saw. Duchess Satine stood in the open hallway wearing a beautiful emerald dress and her usual head dress.

Sasha elbowed Obi-wan and he awoke, closing his gapping mouth. Satine wasn't facing them, she was talking to the guard from earlier, and thankfully she didn't see him look like an idiot.

However when she did turn he gave her a smile. She returned it and walked over to the two patient Jedi.

"Master Kenobi, it's a real pleasure to see you again," she said as she held out her hand.

"I agree Duchess it feels like forever since our last meeting," he said then took her hand and kissed it. When he looked up, he winked at her. She blushed. He let go of her hand.

"Duchess may I introduce my padawan Sasha Monroe. Sasha this is Duchess Satine Kryze," Obi-wan said.

"It's a pleasure Duchess," Sasha said shaking Satine's hand.

"Wow Master Kenobi, she is so polite," said Satine, drawing her hand back.

Obi-wan gave Sasha a wink. "She is something."

Sasha smiled.

"Well let's not just stand around and let's catch up," said Satine. "Obi-wan could you give me hand with refreshments?"

"Of Course," he said then watched Satine leave. After she was gone he turned to Sasha. "Keep your eyes peeled for you know who."

"Yes master," she said.

Then Obi-wan went to the kitchen. When he got there Satine was pouring tea into cups on the center counter top (island). He came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped.

"Stang Obi-wan, you scared me," she gave him a little push.

Obi-wan tripped backwards and hit the counter behind him. "Ouch," he yelped.

"Oh, are you alright?" asked Satine when she set the pot down.

"I burned my hand on the stove," he said blowing his hand.

"Let me see," she said taking his hand.

His hand was red and a couple of spots were bleeding.

"Oh hold on, I'll get a med kit," she said dropping his hand. "I'll be right back."

Obi-wan kept blowing on his hand when she returned with the kit. She set it on the counter and pulled out some bandages and medicine.

"Here," she said placing the medicine on his hand.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he kept saying.

"Stop moving and shut up," she ordered.

Obi-wan stopped moving as she placed the bandages on his hand then wrapped it.

"When did you learn medical aid?" he asked.

"On our first mission remember, Qui-Gon taught me," she said finishing. "There."

"Thanks," he said but he didn't sound pleased.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she went back to making refreshments.

"Just thinking about Master Qui-Gon," Obi-wan muttered.

"Obi, I'm sorry for bring it up."

"No it's okay," Obi-wan said as he took a step toward her. "It was a good memory."

* * *

Sasha was sitting on one of the soft sofas as she waited for her master and the duchess to return. They were taking a while. She wanted to go see if they need some help a couple times. She even thought something bad had happened when she heard Master Kenobi say ouch. But she guessed it was just a little accident nothing to pull a lightsaber on.

She was so bored that she decided to mediate and clear her mind. All was at peace in the force; until a small spark told her danger was coming. She opened her eyes and looked over shoulder to the balcony. She got up and walked over to the sliding window, it opened when she approached. She walked out and looks out to the traffic of the city. But the force told her it was down not out. She glanced down and saw what looked to be a dark shadow she guessed was from a speeder. But since when did speeders fly up? That's when she realized it was an organism of some sort scaling the side of the building.

As it got closer she got a better look at what…not what, who was climbing the side of the building. The mercenary. She gasped and staggered back inside and ordered the automatic window to slide shut. But she was too late; he climbed over the edge of the balcony and blasted the window. Sasha flipped over the couch and when she landed she pulled out her lightsaber that shined a brilliant blue when she activated it. He started blasting at her and she deflected every blast. But when he got closer to her he kicked her lightsaber from her hand. It flew and slid under a small chair. She got mad and sent him a hard punch in the face. He staggered back at her and she kicked his blaster from his hand. He got angry and charged her and the two broke into a total fist fight. But at one point he got the advantage and held her right arm in an awkward position and snap! She screamed as her arm snapped into two.

* * *

Obi-wan and Satine had been talking in the kitchen and finishing up the refreshments, when she asked.

"Obi-wan, how did Sasha become your padawan?" Satine asked.

"Well it happened like…" Obi-wan didn't get to finish when he heard a scream come from the living room. "SASHA!" he shouted and ran down the hall.

When he got to the living room it was already in flames and he couldn't spot Sasha anywhere. He continued to scan the room till he saw a dark figure holding something on his left shoulder. Sasha! Obi-wan activated his lightsaber and the mercenary pulled a blaster and started to shot at him. He deflected almost everyone but one curved and cut his lower left arm the same arm that had the burnt hand. He pulled back and got ticked off. He threw his lightsaber and it sliced of the mercenary's hand like cutting paper and he caught his lightsaber as it flew back to him.

The mercenary screeched and dropped Sasha. He glared at Obi-wan and when Satine appeared behind Obi-wan, the mercenary ran off toward the lift and was impossible to reach through the flames. Obi-wan and Satine exchanged a glance before looking back to the mess ahead of them.

Only two thoughts went through Obi-wan's mind. One, why didn't the mercenary attack Satine? And two, why did he want Sasha?

* * *

**_Wow intense whats next?_**


	4. Sasha: A Jedi Target

Chapter 3- Sasha: A Jedi Target

The room still smelled of smoke even though the fire was put out. The walls were no longer just blue and green, now they had black marks from where the fire had once been. The furniture was charred a little but didn't have such a bad outcome. The cleaners were doing their best to make the room look better than what it already looked like.

Obi-wan didn't really care what it looked like, all he could think of how Sasha was doing. When Obi-wan were able to get to her through the flames, she was covered in ash and blood and her right arm was twisted in an awkward position. Now she was lying unconscious in Satine's room be tended to by the clone medics that arrived with Master Yoda and Windu.

He rubbed his face which was covered in sweat and ash. He let his hands drop into his lap, that's when he looked at his wrapped hand. The wrap was charred a little but Obi-wan didn't care. He leaned forward on the couch he was sitting on in the living room. When suddenly he felt her presence near him, he looked up.

Obi-wan saw Satine standing there looking at him, she looked concerned.

"Obi-wan are you okay?" she asked coming over to him.

Obi-wan didn't answer, he just returned his gaze to the floor. Satine walked to the other side of him and sat next to him.

"Obi, look at me. Please," Satine said taking his hand, his good hand.

He looked up at her; Satine placed a hand on his dirty cheek. Obi-wan closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her skin against his. He placed his bandaged hand on top of hers. He felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"Obi-wan," Satine said removing both of her hands and gave him a hug, it was comforting.

Obi-wan cried into her shoulder as she rubbed his back to try to calm him down. After a few minutes, Obi-wan pulled away from her and wiped what remaining tears he had on his face.

"I'm sorry Satine. It's just so hard and confusing right now," Obi-wan said rubbing his temples, he was gaining a headache.

"I understand," she said softly.

"Why did that mercenary want Sasha?" he asked.

"I don't know, Obi-wan. But we will find out," she promised.

He smiled at her then it faded. "I am going to go talk to Master Yoda and Master Windu. Are they still here?"

"Yes," she said.

As Obi-wan pushed himself to his feet, he winced. Satine must have noticed it because she was standing in front of him. She gasped. Obi-wan's left arm (the same arm that has the burnt hand) was bleeding and he was trying to pressurize it. She looked at his face, even under all of the ash, his face was pale.

"Obi-wan let me see it," she said taking his right arm.

He let go to reveal his sleeve bloody and dirty. She rolled up the sleeve only to see that his lower left arm was cover in blood. It was so bad that the blood was running down his arm and of his finger tips.

"Medic," Satine shouted. Obi-wan winced from how his head was pounding now.

A clone came running in, a med kit at hand. "What is it Duchess?" he asked.

"Master Kenobi is injured," she said gesturing to his arm.

The clone came over and took a look at Obi-wan's arm. Every time the clone turned his arm or touched it Obi-wan winced.

"You better sit down so I can get a better look," the clone gestured to the couch.

Obi-wan sat as the clone worked on his wounded arm.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Mace and Yoda entered the living room to find Obi-wan getting treated by a clone medic and Satine sitting next to him. She looked to be comforting him every time he winced from the pain. They noticed the two Jedi Masters looking at them. Satine whispered something to Obi-wan then got up and left them alone.

"You're done Master Kenobi, now I'll return to young Sasha," said the clone as he packed up and left them alone.

"Masters," said Kenobi who, when he stood, reviled his arm in a sling.

Mace was looking straight at it. Obi-wan looked down at his arm then at Mace. "Oh that mercenary shot me in the arm but it did no harm according to the medic."

"Obi-wan," said Mace. "You need to see this." Mace held out a data crystal, then walked over to the small coffee table and placed the crystal into the holo- slot.

Yoda had shooed all the cleaners out of the room as the curtains fell over the windows. Suddenly the room became one giant hologram. It showed Obi-wan and Sasha arrive and greeting the Duchess. Then it showed what Sasha did as Obi-wan and Duchess Satine went to the kitchen (yes the volume is on). She just sat there and meditated, but thankfully Mace fast-forward through all that (even Obi-wan saying ouch). Finally it got to the part the Jedi Master wanted to show, Sasha strolled over to the window disappeared for like two minutes then returned frantically trying to close the window with the keypad. Then it showed the show down between Sasha and the mercenary, and how she got hurt. Obi-wan almost didn't look because of how bad it was. Then he knocked her out with his boot, but when he looked at her unconscious form he gasped and pulled out a comm link.

"_Boss," he said._

"_Yes," said a deep voice over the comm._

"_I think I found her."_

"_Impossible."_

"_Sir it is her, it has to be. She has the same facial features, everything."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, but there is one issue."_

"_What?"_

"_She's a Jedi."_

There was silence on the comm.

Then an answer, he didn't sound pleased.

"_Alright, bring her to me. We'll see if she truly is her."_

"_Yes sir."_

He then hung up the comm and threw Sasha over his left shoulder and carried her to the exit. That's when Obi-wan entered and cut off the man's right hand. Then Sasha dropped to the floor and the mercenary cursed at Obi-wan and left. That's when the transmission ended.

Mace pulled out the crystal and placed it into his tunic. Obi-wan however, walked over to where the mercenary stood earlier that day. Obi-wan found his hand and picked it up with a cloth he pulled from his tunic. He brought it over to Master Windu who took the hand in his own.

"I'll take this to the analysis droids back at the temple," he said as he turned to leave. Yoda followed.

Obi-wan ran a hand through his hair then smoothed his beard. Whoever this 'boss' was, he somehow knew Sasha. But the question was, does Sasha know him?

_**Cliffy (not really)!**_


	5. The Lovers Kidnapped

_**This chapter will defiantly be interesting. Review! Sorry for the long wait but here it is!**_

Chapter 4- The Lovers Kidnapped

_Five days later…_

Obi-wan was pacing outside of the communications center at the top of the central spire. Sasha was in the middle of a meeting with Master Windu, he was talking to her about this mysterious boss the mercenary mentioned in the holorecording. Obi-wan only hoped things were going well.

He heard a chuckle come from the tubrolift and turned his but didn't stop pacing to see Anakin leaning against the doorframe of the lift.

"What do you want Anakin?" asked Obi-wan sounding irritated.

"Nothing, I was bored and came looking for you," he said moving towards Obi-wan.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and continued to eye the door to see if it would open.

"Obi-wan calm down," Anakin said. "Besides what's going on in there?"

"Sasha is having a meeting with Master Windu about this recording he found," he said. "But it seems more like an integration."

"Well don't worry, Sasha's a strong teen. She can handle herself," Anakin sounded reassuring.

Obi-wan didn't answer but he did nod.

"Besides isn't there a certain duchess you should be protecting," Anakin added.

That made Obi-wan stop pacing, he looked away from Anakin and said," She returned to Mandalore because Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine believe she'll be safer there."

"Oh Master," Anakin's voice sounded sad.

"It's alright Anakin. She needed to be home where she belongs and besides," he turned back to Anakin. "It doesn't bother me."

"Whatever you say Obi-wan," he looked out the window then back at Obi-wan. "Well I'd better get going. Ahsoka is waiting for me down in the archives."

"The archives?" asked Obi-wan.

"Yea were doing a little history lesson," Anakin started walking back to the lift. "You can join us if you want and you can bring Sasha."

"I'll think about it Anakin," he smiled. "May the force be with you."

"You too," he saluted his former master goodbye and disappeared behind the lifts door.

After a long day of meetings and training, Obi-wan practically passed out on his bed, because of how exhausted he was. He couldn't wait for sleep to consume him, especially after having a terrible nightmare the previous night. Kriff Zigoola and what that sith planet did to him, physically and emotionally. Now he can't even get a good night's sleep anymore.

But tonight was totally different. Once Obi-wan had changed into his sleep wear and fell asleep in his bed, he was out.

_**FYI: This part might be confusing.**_

After three hours of peaceful sleep, a figure appeared at the window. (How did he get through the shield in the first place?) He pulled open the window and pushed back the curtains. He looked down on the sleeping form of Kenobi then flipped over the bed and landed softly and quietly. Kenobi stirred but did not wake. He saw the Jedi's lightsaber, belt, and boots on a small chair beside the bed. He picked them up with his only good hand. His other was let's say, was cut off by the Jedi lying in front of him.

He injected Kenobi with a chemical that will leave him unconscious until they return to the base and he can get injected with another chemical that will wake him (confusing isn't it). Anyway, once that was done he placed the Jedi's boots on him and buckled his belt around him. But for his lightsaber he attached it to his own belt. He then threw Kenobi's limp form over his right shoulder and tried to hold him up with the hook the boss had him use until he gets the job done. Once he gets the job done it's a mechanical hand. He felt the hook cut Kenobi, oh well.

He jumped out the window and landed on an antigravity sled. He laid Kenobi down on it then turned to close the curtains accidentally making a hole in them. Then he closed the window and started up the sled and took off in the middle of the city.

_**In short Obi-wan were kidnapped and the mercenary left a small clue.**_

Anakin was pacing around in the room of a Thousand fountains, but he wasn't alone. Sasha was there meditating on the edge of a fountain and so was Ahsoka but she was just enjoying the peace. Anakin has been waiting for Obi-wan to arrive for the past two hours. Now he was getting impatient.

"Master, why don't you go and see if he is alright?" Sasha suggested still meditating.

"Your right," he said. "I'll be right back."

Anakin walked all the way to Obi-wan's quarters. When he got there he knocked on the door. But no one came to the door or even asked who's there.

"Master, it's Anakin," he said.

No one answered.

"Obi-wan."

Still no answer.

Anakin typed in Obi-wan's access code and entered his room. It was dark and silent.

"Obi-wan, you here?" asked Anakin as he reached for the light switch.

When the lights came on, Anakin noticed Obi-wan was nowhere in sight and that his bed was not made like it usually is. Even the curtains weren't pulled to the sides to let in the sun, he did it every morning. Anakin searched the room to see if he could find a note or clue to where Obi-wan is.

After about five minutes of searching, Anakin saw the tear in the curtain and realized that Obi-wan's window wasn't fully closed. Anakin gasped and turn and ran from Obi-wan's room.

Sasha was sitting, still, on the edge of the fountain meditating. She felt a very unpleasant feeling in the force. Master Anakin, she thought. She opened her eyes to see Master Anakin standing in the doorway of the Hall. She stood and so did Ahsoka and ran for Anakin. When they got there Master Shaak Ti and Adi Gallia were standing with Anakin, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Anakin, what is wrong?" asked Adi.

Anakin stood frozen.

"Master," said Ahsoka.

"Master Kenobi… Obi-wan… has been kidnapped," he stammered.

A wave of gasps came around from every Jedi that was listening in.

"I'm sorry Sasha. I don't know…" he looked up at Sasha, who was not there. "Sasha. Sasha!"

"Where did she go? She was here a minute ago," said Ahsoka.

"Oh no," mumbled Anakin.

_Two Hours Later…_

Anakin had found Sasha and had told the Jedi council of recent events. Now they were all gathered at the scene of the crime, Obi-wan's room. As clones inspected the area, Master Gallia was sitting beside Sasha on Obi-wan's bed. Poor Sasha had been crying for a while, this must be hard on her. Anakin though was talking to Masters Yoda and Windu about what happened.

But it all fell silent when the door flew open to reveal a young knight named T'seely, he face was full of worry.

"T'seely what is wrong?" asked Mace guiding the young knight to a chair.

He was obviously out of breathe but finally said," Masters… Duchess Satine…has been…kidnapped!"

A wave a gasps came from everyone.

_The lovers have kidnapped_, thought Anakin.


	6. Meeting the Boss

_**Review!**_

Chapter 5- Meeting the Boss

Obi-wan yawned himself awake, but his eyes didn't open. He tried to get his hands to his neck to rub it but he couldn't move his hands. He tried to get up but couldn't move. Now this was a problem.

Obi-wan finally let his eyes flutter open to find himself in a dark room. He was laying on something hard. This was not his soft bed in the temple. Where was he?

He let his eyes wonder the room only to see nothing but darkness. Obi-wan tried to get out of whatever was holding him down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll hurt yourself," said a soft female voice to Obi-wan's left.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Here let me help you," she said sounded as if she was above him. Obi-wan heard the binders raddled to the floor and the straps rip as she released him.

Obi-wan sat up rubbing his wrists and then realized she had turned on a dim light that lit the room well enough for him to see where he was. It had two beds, a refresher station, a small closet, and a door that appeared to be locked. He was in a cell.

"Now how did I get here?" he asked himself.

"You were kidnapped by the guys who own this station," she answered him.

"Then who are you?" Obi-wan asked her. He could see her now more clearly wearing a grey suit with boots and a belt. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail but she was not facing him.

"Obi," said the woman. She turned to face him. Obi-wan gasped.

"Satine," he gasped.

"Obi," she cried as she ran towards him.

Obi-wan stood and caught her in his arms. He held her tight as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh, Obi-wan when they arrived with your body, I thought something bad had happened," she stammered. "And…and…"

"Calm down, Satine," he comforted. "Calm down. I'm alright, not injured."

She pulled away and looked him up and down.

"You need to change," she said heading to the closet.

"Why?"

"Well you wearing your pajamas for one," she pulled out a grey suit similar to hers. "Two, they said we have to wear these suits."

She tossed him the suit that looked to just a pair of trousers and a shirt, both grey. He then made his way to the refresher.

When he came out he was clipping on a belt, his own belt a matter of fact. _Had the man who kidnapped me grab my belt and boots_, Obi-wan thought, _what about my lightsaber?_ He had combed his hair and had splashed water into his face, so he looked more awake. But when he finally hooked his belt he started to search the cell for his lightsaber in case the kidnapper a grabbed it as well.

"They took away all weapons," Satine said walking up to him. "If that's what you're looking for." He nodded.

He looked at her then took her hand.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Same way you did," then Satine looked down.

Obi-wan placed a hand under her chin and lifted it. "Don't worry help will come," he told her.

"Are you positive?" Satine asked.

"Yes," he said as he leaned in and the two kissed.

They pulled away when they heard footsteps stop outside of their cell. The door whooshed open to reveal two men, one tall and skinny having more weapons on him than a tank and the other was built, he had big arms, chest, legs, and a head to make him look as hard as stone.

"Come with us," said the tall guy. He had a bit of an accent.

He grabbed Satine and pushed her out of the cell. He then pointed his blaster at her, telling her to move.

"Come with me tough guy," said the big guy.

He grabbed Obi-wan's forearm and shoved (literally shoved) Obi-wan out into the corridor. Obi-wan stumbled and almost fell but the big guy grabbed the back of Obi-wan's shirt and hauled him off his feet and set him down next to Satine.

She looked shocked, Obi-wan looked terrified. Because of how close they were, she took his hand and gave him a smile. He returned it but let go before the men behind them saw anything.

* * *

They entered a room that was lit all in the center but was pitch black all around. Obi-wan noticed a chair with someone sitting in it against the back wall. But all he could he see was a pair of legs wearing black trousers and boots.

"Bring the Duchess forward Lex," said the mysterious man.

Lex, the tall guy, brought Satine over and told her to kneel down. She obeyed and he kept his blaster pointed at her.

"Hmm, what is a pretty thing like you doing with that fool?" the voice asked, obliviously talking about Obi-wan.

Satine didn't answer. She looked away angrily.

"You like him, don't you?" the voice asked. Obi-wan felt ticked off now. "Interesting."

The figure reached out and grabbed her chin and jerked her head toward him.

"Answer me!" he ordered.

"Get your hands off her," shouted Obi-wan.

The figure backed off of her and leaned back in his chair.

"Come forward Kenobi," he said.

"Yeah, you heard the boss," said the big guy. "Move it." He shoved Obi-wan forward then pushed the Jedi to his knees. Obi-wan winced in pain.

Satine looked at him next to her and mouthed, _are you alright? _Obi-wan gave her a small nod.

"Well, well, well," said the Boss. "You are the legendary negotiator, Jedi Master, General Obi-wan Kenobi."

He leaned forward and Obi-wan could feel the Boss's cold stair on him. Obi-wan sat there looking at the Boss in the darkness, there was silence.

"Well Duchess," he finally said. "You sure did pick a handsome man." He messed up Obi-wan's hair. "Now enough small talk."

He reached out and grabbed Kenobi's neck and lifted him off his knees and practically off the ground. Obi-wan couldn't breathe from how hard the Boss's grip was around his neck.

"Now Kenobi, where is she?" he asked.

"Who?" Obi-wan chocked.

"You know, your padawan Sasha Monroe," he commanded. "Now, where is she?"

"Obi don't tell him," shouted Satine.

"Shut up wench," he said and sent a slap at Satine causing her to fall to the floor her lip bleeding.

"Satine!" You leave her alone," Obi-wan choked.

"Then tell me where!"

"She… she is… at the temple or… on her way here," Obi-wan wasn't able to breathe any more.

The boss let go of Obi-wan's neck and he clasped to the floor gasping for air.

"Obi-wan!" Satine cried crawling over to his side.

He was shaking and was close to passing out.

"Hang on, Obi. Breathe," she whispered.

The boss sat back down and turned on a comm link.

"Johaku, come see me in my quarters. Now," he said into the comm.

He turned his attention to the big guy.

"Zail take Kenobi and the Duchess back to their cell," he said.

"Yes, boss," said Zail, the big guy.

He knelt down and picked up Kenobi and tried to keep him on his feet. Thankfully, Satine put an arm around his shoulders and aided him out of the room with Zail following behind them.

* * *

Johaku arrived to the Boss's quarters only to find him leaning against the wall next to the window.

"Johaku," he said. "She has arrived."

Johaku walked over to the transpeel window and saw a ship appear from hyperspace.

"Indeed," he said. "The missing link has arrived."

* * *

Anakin pulled the _Twilight _into the hanger of the station, where they had tracked Obi-wan's signal. He set the ship down and shut down the engines.

"Ready Sasha?" he asked her.

She had been silent ever since Master Windu assigned the two of them to go find Obi-wan and Duchess Satine and now Sash looked focused on the upcoming rescue.

_Wow_, thought Anakin, _she is a lot like Obi-wan._

"Yes Master, I'm…" she froze when she saw a figure in the doorway behind them.

"Night, night Jedi," said the figure and that was the last thing either of them heard before everything went black.


	7. The Missing Link

_**Now here is the chapter where Cayden returns and it makes since! Review!**_

Chapter 6 – The Missing Link

Sasha awoke to find herself in a small cell that has very dim lighting. She sat up wincing from the odd pain in her neck. She cracked her neck then looked around only to notice a figure lying on a bed opposite of hers.

"Hello," she said not really sure what to do. "Who are you?"

The figure shifted.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I've been awake," the voice of the figure was male.

"Oh," she blushed of embarrassment.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Sasha Monroe, Jedi Padawan of Obi-wan Kenobi," Sasha stated.

"Kenobi, I know him," he said.

"You do, how?"

"Eh, it's a long story but," he leaned forward into the light. "I'm Cayden Marshall."

Sasha was bewildered. This figure she was talking to was the missing Jedi.

"Hey wasn't your master, Zane Dungun?" Cayden asked.

"Yes he was, but he died saving my life only two months ago. I didn't know he died because I was so injured that I fell into a coma only three seconds after he died. I awoke a month later and was in recovery for that long. Then I was assigned to Master Kenobi. I've been his padawan for only a couple of weeks now and he is pretty amazing," she told him. "But my master's death still is a big hit to me."

"Ah well that's understandable," he mumbled. "I'm sorry for your loss," he told her.

"Thanks," Sasha mumbled as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed then looked down at her feet.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked coming over to her.

"Umm… I don't know," she said looking up.

As he sat down her eyes widened on how good looking he was. He had short shaggy brown hair with brown eyes and an amazing white smile. His padawan braid hung down unlike hers, she pulled hers back into her ponytail. He had tan skin and had nice muscles that shaped his grey suit he was wearing well.

"Sasha," he said, then snapped his fingers.

Sasha shook her head and then looked down at her hands. There was a pair of binders on her wrists. She sighed. Then she realized Cayden wasn't wearing any.

"The Boss wants only you to wear them. I don't know why, that's all the mercenary Johaku told me," he grunted.

_Johaku_, she thought, _that was the mercenary._

"Well then just my luck," she commented.

Cayden laughed then took one of her hands she looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry I hear other Jedi are aboard and I know they will save us," he smiled.

"I hope so," she said.

"And I'm here," he commented.

"Aww," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

The two started talking.

_Two hours later…_

Cayden had fallen asleep, leaving Sasha to meditate. Suddenly a knock at the door pulled her out of the force. The door slid open to reveal a human with a buzzed hair cut and a hook for a hand. This was the mercenary Johaku.

"Well it's good to see you up," Johaku said. "Now it's time for you to meet the Boss."

He walked over to her, seized her arm, and pulled her towards Cayden's bunk.

"Wake up punk," he kicked his leg.

Cayden awoke with a start then he climbed out of bed. Johaku pushed him towards the door, still holding Sasha's arm. This, by the way, was starting to hurt against his strong grip.

They headed to the boss.

When they got there, Cayden was brought over to one of the four chairs in a row and sat him down and tied his hands and ankles to his chair. As for Sasha, she was now suspended in thin air but she couldn't move.

"Hello there, Sasha," said a voice.

'You must be the mysterious boss I've heard so much about," she said.

"Yes, you are a bright young girl now aren't you?" he asked then chuckled. "Yes, yes you are."

She kept silent and glared at the hooded figure in front of her.

"How old are you? 15? 16?" he asked.

"Eighteen," Sasha told him.

"Oh, well then you are a very bright and beautiful young lady."

Suddenly the doors slid open and three figures appeared to be dragged in by two others. Sasha gasped, when she realized who they were.

"Master!" she cried.

Obi-wan who walked in behind the Duchess turned to see her hovering near the cloaked figure.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan cried back. The big guy behind him took his big hands and lead Obi-wan over to his chair between Satine and Master Anakin. He tied Obi-wan down harder and tighter, it made Obi-wan groan in pain.

"Master," she groaned.

"I'll be alright, Sasha," he nodded at her.

She was on the brink of tears.

"Welcome Jedi and Duchess," the boss started. "Now is the time that I truly introduce us and this lovely young lady here." He gestured to Sasha.

All of them except for Johaku and his fellow companions (Zail and Lex) looked surprised.

"My name is Mav Ross and I'm the leader of the Swad Crew," Mav said. "This is the organization that helped bring the Republic to their knees during the fall of the Old Republic. These men brought down the Senate and the Jedi but we had help from others." He walked over to Johaku. "Johaku here and his brothers, Zail and Lex, their ancestors were a part of a group of mercenary brothers called the Orion Brothers. The group consisted of seven brothers each one having a different talent then the next. When the Old Republic fell a group of dark Jedi killed off all of the brothers and the Swad Crew. Now seven more were born but four of them were killed by Jedi. Johaku, Zail, and Lex are the last ones left.

"As for young Monroe here, she has a very interesting way of connecting with the group. See long ago, the group was amazing but one threat killed off most of the members, dark Jedi. So we asked for the help of the Orion brothers but we needed one more to join to make the group complete. They thought it was going to be a challenge to get her to join but she did in the end when she discovered what we were fighting for, the fall of the Republic. Her name was Maya Long and she was the best in the group. You Sasha are her reincarnation."

Satine, Obi-wan, Anakin, and even Cayden all looked at her. She was speechless.

"How do you know she is the reincarnation?" asked Anakin.

"Obviously, you have never seen a picture of Maya, but she and Sasha, look exactly alike, except for the hair color and the age. But how am I going to convince this young Jedi to join us? Well I already know she will say no, but I have a plan. You see before Maya died she sold her soul to a sorceress who promised her one day her reincarnation would come along and it was the job of the new chosen leader of the Swad Crew to place her soul into her reincartion's body. So she may live to cause havoc again."

"What?"Satine gasped then looked at Obi-wan who looked pissed off.

"Interesting isn't it?" he added. "But the soul was given to the youngest brother of the original Swad Crew leader and he passed it down through the years. But 18 years ago, I was given the soul even though I am not related to the original leader, I have been chosen. Then earlier during this war I was given a vision from the old sorceress that told me that the reincarnation was finally old enough to have the soul put in her. And now tonight at midnight I will put Maya Long's soul onto the body of her reincarnation, Sasha Monroe."

Sasha didn't say a word; she was close to tears and was shaking so much she felt rage. Mav looked at her then snapped his fingers.

"Johaku, Lex, Zail, take them back to their cells and get them ready for tomorrow," he commanded.

They untied Obi-wan, Anakin, Satine, and Cayden and lead them out.

"Master!" Sasha screamed. "Help!"

"Be strong Sasha, be strong," Obi-wan told her.

Once they were gone Sasha broke into tears and Mav released her from her restraints. Sasha fell to her knees crying.

"You'll be alright, my dear," said Mav. He then turned leaving her to her distress.


	8. The Game

_**Hey I hope all of you believe in magic because that's what's happening in this chapter! Review! I mean it! FYI I OWN NOTHING.**_

Chapter 7- The Game

Sasha lay on a metal bed, her arms and legs tied down. She struggled to free herself but it only worn her out. She even called on the force to help her but an electric shock went through her body. She yelped.

"Stop struggling or you'll hurt yourself," Mav said. "And we don't want that."

He was still wearing the dark cloak but in his hands was a jar that had a purple mist in it. _That's Maya's soul_, thought Sasha. He set the jar down on a small bedside the bed. Then he turned to look at her.

"Relax your mind and close your eyes," he said softly. "Try not to think about anything, just concentrate."

Sasha did just that and her body and her mind felt at peace.

"Now repeat after me," he said then spoke in another language. Sasha repeated. He said the next line. She repeated. He said the final line. She repeated.

There was silence and peace, but that was short. Suddenly she screamed and started to shake and her breathing was short and rasps. Mav shouted a chant and opened the jar and the magic began.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

Satine stood in the viewing box at the top of the arena. She had binders on her wrists but Mav gave her the freedom to roam the room. As for Obi-wan and Anakin, they were standing on a platform inside the arena that looked to be a good 15 feet off the ground. But they weren't alone, Cayden was with them.

Why didn't Mav want Satine to be with them? Was this criminal really a gentleman and not letting her fight? She found that rather sweet but she was so not falling for him. Speaking of Mav, he was sitting in a chair behind her, beside him stood Johaku, off on a bench was Lex cleaning his weapons, and Zail was leaning on the wall next to Lex, asleep.

Suddenly the door behind them opened, Satine turned to see someone standing in the doorway. It was Sasha. Satine couldn't believe her eyes. Sasha look different yet she looked somehow the same. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, boots, and a white tank top that showed off her figure. Her hair hanging on her shoulders, her Padawan braid still there and her hair looked volumized. Her makeup was dark black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, and glitter. Oh boy that wasn't all; a strip of her hair was dyed blonde, she had metal bands on her upper arms and a pair of black fingerless gloves. This was not Sasha yet it was.

_Could this be Maya?_ , thought Satine. Johaku turned and his eyes widened and he then whistled.

"Stang Maya, you look hot," he said.

"Thanks Johaku," she said but it wasn't Sasha's voice, this one was deeper and more mature (for a lady's voice).

"Well thanks for finally coming," said Mav. "It's time for the game."

"Oh this will be fun," she said walking over to the window and stood beside Satine. Sasha or Maya, whatever, was looking out into the arena.

Satine turned to look out the window and she shivered.

"Be careful, Obi," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Obi-wan, Anakin, and Cayden were talking when suddenly a booming voice was heard.

"Jedi, welcome to the game," said Mav. "This is a tradition the Swad Crew did every time a Jedi was caught by one of them. The rules are simple, you have three days, if you survive that long then you win. You lose; well I think you get it. There are eight levels a day, each level is harder then the next and each day are going to be tougher than the last. Each day the location will change and they will be a location for all three of you but all three must participate. The locations will be that of your past."

"How convient," mumbled Cayden.

"Let the games begin!" Mav cried.

Just then the platform under the Jedi's feet tilted and all three slid to the arena floor. Then the hologram of day one turned on, the Jedi jumped to their feet and activated their lightsabers. (Mav let them use them for the game). The first location was Tatooine; the first location was from Anakin's past.

"Well this is not good," Anakin said.

Level One began.

_**CLIFFHANGER ALERT!**_


	9. Day 1

_**REVIEW! Here is day one of the game! OHHHHH! Sorry for the long wait!**_

Chapter 8- Day 1

Anakin stood back to back with Obi-wan and Cayden as Level 1 was the Jedi vs. Droids, but not any ordinary droids, commandos. Commandos were known to be a challenge yet Anakin didn't feel they were such a problem. The droids surrounded them, weapons pointed at their heads.

Obi-wan gave a gesture Anakin knew as 'flip over the droids and dismantle.' Anakin nodded and grabbed Cayden's shirt.

"On three. Ready? One, two…three," said Obi-wan. When he said three they all flipped over the commandos. Cayden was cut off guard but he regained himself when Anakin let go of him and joined the fight.

Anakin cut down three droids but he didn't see or sense the one behind him. It jumped on his back and was about to bring its sword on his head, but Anakin elbowed the droid and the two fell to the floor. The droid tried to his sword down on Anakin but he deflected it with his lightsaber. The droid threw a punch at Anakin and it got him on the left side of his face. Anakin spat blood and landed a hard kick on the droid and with the help of the force he sent the droid into a wall of then arena.

Sparks came from its body and the droid fell to pieces. Anakin then leveled himself up onto his elbows and spit out more blood.

"Anakin," he heard Obi-wan shout. "Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-wan and Cayden knelt down next to Anakin.

"I think so," he winced from the pain in his jaw. Anakin sat up and spat blood out.

"Here let me see," said Obi-wan offering him some help. Obi-wan placed a hand on Anakin's chin and turned his head very carefully. He then moved his hand onto his cheek and used the force to find out the damage. Obi-wan pulled away and looked at Anakin.

"Well," he winced. "What's the damage?"

"Just bruising and a black eye," Obi-wan reassured him.

"Great," he grumbled.

"Well one level down, seven to go," said Cayden as the holoboard read:

LEVEL 1 COMPLETE!

LEVEL 2 BEGIN!

* * *

Day 1 Level 3:

Anakin stood with his hands on his knees regaining his strength. The last level (level 2) they did, caused Anakin to practically run from one place to the next avoiding an Axel Vulture. This by the way nearly took his head off several times.

Anakin looked up and scanned the area then saw Obi-wan and Cayden coming towards him. From the looks of it Cayden got clawed by the vulture because his side was bleeding. Then halfway towards him, Cayden's knees gave way and he almost collapsed to the floor but Obi-wan caught him.

"Anakin come here," shouted Obi-wan.

Anakin jogged over to Obi-wan and looked at the wounded padawan.

"Where's a med kit?" asked Obi-wan.

"According to Mav, that it is with our camping supplies that we get at the end of the day," stated Anakin.

"Then we'll improvise," Obi-wan looked around and noticed something. "Anakin get me that blanket over there." (FYI certain items used are real but the world is just a 4-D display)

He looked over to see a blanket, he ran, grabbed it, returned and tore a strip of it off and handed it to Obi-wan.

"Thanks," he said taking it then lying Cayden flat on his back. He started to clean up the wound when a buzzer went off. Time for Level 3.

Anakin heard the sound of a Reek behind him he turned to see the horned beast snarling at him.

"Not again," mumbled Anakin.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said, he turned. "You take the Reek; I'll get Cayden to safety."

"Right Master," he watched Obi-wan scoop Cayden into his arms and carried him into a hut nearby. Anakin then turned back to the Reek and activated his lightsaber.

"Bring it bull," he told it. The beast flared its nostrils and charged him. Anakin flipped over the beast and landed on his back. The Reek tried to buck him off but he stabbed his saber into its head and it crumbled to the ground.

He sighed then entered the hut leaving the body behind.

"How is he doing?" Anakin asked.

"He will be alright but for now he will rest," said Obi-wan working on the wound.

* * *

"Should we make them pay," said Johaku, pissed. "They broke the rules."

"Calm down Johaku," said Mav.

"How did they break the rules?" asked Satine.

"They didn't, Johaku always gets paranoid when things don't go his way in a game," said Lex.

"Not true!" he cried.

"Enough," said Maya (Sasha). "Well Mav, why don't you please him? Besides you are the only one who can break the rules."

"Great idea," said Mav. He gave an evil smile.

Satine placed a hand on the window and looked down into the arena.

"I hope Cayden's alright," she mumbled. "Take care of him Obi-wan."

* * *

Day 1 Level 5:

Pain shot through Anakin's hand as he was knocked to the ground. He looked up at the Tuskin Raider above him and tripped the monster to the ground. He then forced the Tuskin's staff to his hand and stabbed it into its chest. The Tuskin screamed then fell silent.

Anakin sighed and pulled the staff from the Tuskin's chest and grabbed his lightsaber, which the Tuskin took from him. He then looked over to Obi-wan who was on the middle of a fist fight with an another Raider. Anakin came up behind the Tuskin and stabbed it with his lightsaber. The Raider crumbled to the ground and Obi-wan heaved a big sigh.

"Thanks," he said patting his former padawan's shoulder.

"No problem," Anakin said. He then looked down at his bleeding hand. "Well that's not good."

"How did that happen?" asked Obi-wan taking his injured hand.

"I think it happened when the Raider swung its spear at me and cut my hand when I tried to defend myself when I fell," he guessed.

"Well lets get that cleaned and wrapped up," said Obi-wan. "Before level 6 begins."

"Agreed," said Anakin as he followed Obi-wan into the hut.

* * *

Day 1 Level 8:

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" asked Anakin as Cayden woke up. He had been unconscious since level 3.

"Fine Master Skywalker," said Cayden as Obi-wan helped him to sit up.

"Well good because you missed a lot of action," said Anakin as he headed towards the door. "Oh, call me Anakin." _I hate being called Master_, he thought, _it makes me feel old._

Anakin walked out into the evening holoversion of Tatooine. He looked up at the board and noticed it said:

LEVEL 7 COMPLETE!

LEVEL 8 BEGIN.

Anakin sighed then felt a strong presence in the force. He looked up the road and rage filled him when he saw who was there. _Dooku_, thought Anakin glaring at the figure in front of him.

"Why are you here Dooku?" Anakin asked pulling out his lightsaber.

"I am not the real Dooku, Skywalker. I am a droid," said Dooku. The droid was one of those kinds of droids that shows holograms of real people (example PROXY from the Force Unleashed).

"Well that makes things easier," Anakin activated his blade.

"Dooku," he heard Obi-wan say from the doorway of the hut. His lightsaber was activated and walked over to join Anakin.

"Ready Jedi?" asked Dooku.

They nodded to each other and Anakin got into his usual combat stance while Obi-wan got into his Soseru stance.

Dooku made the first move, he charged Anakin but Anakin parried. Then Obi-wan strike the droid version of Dooku but he countered the attack and elbowed Obi-wan in the gut. Obi-wan staggered back and coughed. Anakin swung his lightsaber at Dooku but he blocked it and sent the same move back. Anakin watched as the blade flew over him as he dodged it (Matrix style). Then Anakin forced the droid backwards and it skidded across the dirt floor.

Obi-wan then charged the droid, Dooku kicked Obi-wan and he was sent flying.

"Master!" shouted Anakin. Then he threw the lightsaber and as the droid stood up its head flew off. The holoimage of Dooku disappeared and the droid fell to the ground, its lightsaber deactivating it as it died.

Anakin deactivated his own saber and ran over to Obi-wan who fell into a pile of boxes.

"Obi-wan are you okay?" he asked offering his master a hand.

"Yeah," he said shaking sand out of his hair.

When they returned to the hut, Cayden was starring at a box.

"Masters come here," he said. "Look."

"What is it?" asked Anakin.

"It's from Mav," said Cayden as he gave Obi-wan the note.

"It says, 'Here is your camping gear and supplies. You don't get anymore.'"

End of Day 1

_**OMG! **_


	10. Day 2

_**Hey guys sorry to say this probably won't be done before Season 3 premieres but don't miss it and DWTS premiere Mon 20**__**th**__** on ABC. Here's day 2!**_

Chapter 9- Day 2

Day 2 Level 1:

The lights in the arena had shut down for the night but now they turned back on to tell them Day 2 had begun.

"Morning Jedi," a voice said over the intercom.

Cayden awoke slowly but then heard Anakin suddenly scream awake. Cayden sat up to see that Anakin looked like he was awakening by an alarm. As for Master Kenobi, he was not even there.

Cayden got to his feet and headed out of the hut. He then saw Obi-wan looking up at the holoboard; he walked over and stood beside him.

"Are you ready?" asked Mav the voice on the intercom. "Because here is day two."

The scene around them changed from Day 1's location (Tatooine from Anakin's past) to Aldeeran from Cayden's past. So many memories filled Cayden's mind as he looked at Aldeeran's beautiful landscape around him.

"Cayden is this from your past?" asked Anakin from behind him.

"Yes it is," he said smiling.

Kenobi and Anakin exchanged glances with each other as the buzzer went off signaling level one. In the distance, they heard the sound of a tank. They all turned to see a tank that looked to be one of the Separatists but it wasn't. It was a smuggler.

A Koran smuggler was standing a top of the tank blaster at hand.

"Maverick Jones," gasped Cayden.

"Wait who?" asked Master Kenobi.

"The deadliest smuggler that ever walked the streets of the Republic," Cayden cleared his throat. "He killed my family."

Kenobi placed his hand on Cayden's shoulder as rage filled up inside him. All three activated their lightsabers as the tank pulled to a stop in front of them. Kenobi let his hand fall and looked at Anakin and Cayden. They looked at him. He gave them a nod and they leapt onto the tank.

Anakin went inside to stop the engineers, Master Kenobi joined him. Cayden stayed on top to face the man responsible for his parents death. He charged the smuggler and deflected the blaster bolts that flew at him. He brought his blade down on the smuggler but he pulled out a sword and blocked his attack. Cayden cursed under his breath and kicked the smuggler in the face. The smuggler staggered back and shot at Cayden, he dodged but heard someone behind him give off a cry of pain. He turned to see Kenobi lying on top of the tank holding his leg.

Cayden gasped then turned and stabbed the smuggler, who collapsed to the ground. He turned to back to see Anakin jumping off the tank and onto a balcony with Obi-wan hanging to his side. Cayden followed and landed beside Anakin, who helped Obi-wan into the building. Cayden came on the other side of Master Kenobi and gave him a hand and nod.

"Go in there," said Anakin as they came up on a room in the back of the apartment.

Once they got in there, an explosion was heard.

"What the kriff was that?" asked Cayden.

"The tank," said Anakin with a smile.

Kenobi gave a groan and they lowered him to the floor.

"Are you alright Master Kenobi?" asked Cayden.

"I'll be fine," he grunted.

"Here let me see," said Anakin who must have gotten the med kit because it was now in his hands. Cayden watched as Anakin cleaned and dressed the blaster wound. For some reason guilt was forming inside Cayden that he stood and left the two Jedi alone.

He walked into the main room of the apartment and slumped down against the wall. He placed his head in his hands and for some other reason he started to shake.

"Cayden," he heard someone say.

He looked up to see Anakin standing in the doorway beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked taking a seat next to Cayden.

"No, I caused Master Kenobi to get hurt," he sounded close to crying.

"What? No you didn't. That smuggler did."

"Yeah but if I didn't dodge the blast then he wouldn't be injured." His head fell to his knees as he gathered them up.

"Are you kidding me? You saved us," Anakin reassured him by placing an arm around Cayden.

"I did." He looked up.

"Yes you did. You killed that smuggler and helped me with Obi-wan. You saved us Cayden."

"Thanks Anakin."

Anakin got to his feet and helped Cayden up then the two embraced in a comforting hug. They pulled away when the buzzer went off.

Day 2 Level 2: From the skybox.

Satine shifted in the chair as she watched only Anakin and Cayden fighting. She saw Obi-wan get injured in the last level and it scared her half to death.

"Please be alright Obi," she mumbled to herself.

A chuckle behind her made her turn to see Johaku and Maya (Sasha) flirting with each other. Satine had a baby barf in her throat and turned away before she retched all over the floor.

Anyway from the looks of it Cayden and Anakin were fighting some destroyer droids. It was two against five, not much of a fair fight. But if you were comparing Jedi to droids then it would be like twenty verses five and that's only with two Jedi.

She watched as Anakin killed one of the droids and Cayden crushed two of them. Then from the looks of it they both deactivated their sabers. _Were they crazy_, thought Satine. Nope, they both slid under the droids and activated their sabers once inside the droids force field and destroyed them both.

Satine smiled as they have completed yet another level of this horrific game. Even though she feels sorry about it but she is so glad she isn't down there with them yet she wishes she was just to be with Obi-wan, right now.

Day 2 Level 4:

Cayden watched as Anakin tried to help Master Kenobi to his feet. He was struggling to get to his feet. It was actually pretty funny to see Anakin and Obi-wan curse at each other. He sighed. It had been silent for the past fifteen minutes since level 3 ended. That made Cayden a little happy by the fact they get a break.

"Anakin," Obi-wan gasped. "Put me back down. This was a bad idea."

"Yeah no kidding," Anakin said as he lowered Obi-wan back to the floor.

There was a silence again and Cayden looked out a window to the 4-D version of Aldeeraan. He then looked back at the two older Jedi. _I'll give them a moment alone_, he thought, _and while I'm at it I'll check the holoboard._

"I'll be right back," he said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Anakin.

"To check the holoboard, I'll be right back."

"Alright," Anakin said. "But don't go far in case level 4 begins."

Cayden nodded and was about to leave until he opened the door. He gasped and couldn't believe who was there in the doorway. Cad Bane.

"I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you," said Cad.

Cayden activated his lightsaber and Anakin did the same, once he found out who was at the door. Anakin moved in front of Obi-wan to protect his injured friend.

"Well isn't this interesting," Bane said. "I have had the opportunity to go up against all three of you. And yet here we are together again. You know I imagined this a bit differently, you three would be dead and I would be the one laughing evilly at your funeral."

"That's not going to happen any time soon," said Anakin.

Cad pulled out two blasters and fired. The Jedi deflected the bolts as they flew at them. Then Anakin force pushed Bane down the corridor and the two Jedi ran after the bounty hunter.

Anakin made it down the hall first and found Bane to be nowhere in sight. Then an arm wrapped around his neck and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

"You're coming with me, Skywalker," Bane growled in his ear.

Cad led Anakin down another corridor to a dead end. At the end of the hall was a huge window, Bane looked out it and noticed the huge drop. Then Anakin gave of a moan, Bane looked down to notice Skywalker passing out in his grip.

"You won't pass out on me Skywalker," he told the Jedi. "I won't allow you to die before I can kill you myself."

"Sure as hell you won't," said Cayden. "I won't allow you to harm him any longer." Cayden threw his lightsaber at the window behind Cad Bane and the glass broke. When his lightsaber returned to his hand, he forced Bane out the window and Cad took Anakin along with him.

"Kriff," Cayden mumbled as he ran to the broken and saw them hit a roof top of a building three stories below where Cayden stood.

Cayden leapt from the window and landed on the building below the force giving his cushion. He ran over to Anakin who was lying on his side coughing and gasping. He knelt down beside him and tried to turn Anakin on to his back to see it he did more damage than meets the eye. Cayden scanned Anakin's body; no broken bones, a sprained wrist, and a couple of bruises but beside that Anakin survived the fall.

He turned to see the droid that was pretending to be Cad Bane, was having a malfunctioned freak out. Cayden nicely got up and put it out of its misery by stabbing it in the chest and the droid died. Cayden then returned to Anakin's side to see him unconscious. He sighed then lifted Anakin to his shoulder and he was remarkably heavy so he had to use the force to keep Anakin in place.

Cayden force jumped back up to the broken window and landed within the building. He walked down the corridors back to where Master Kenobi was. When he got back he laid Anakin on floor where Anakin usually slept.

"What happened?" he heard Obi-wan ask.

"Cad Bane nearly choked the life out of him," said Cayden. "But he will live."

"Good," he sighed. "Now where's Bane?"

"Dead," Cayden said grabbing the med kit.

"Oh well umm… let's try to wake Anakin before Level 5 begins," Obi-wan said crawling over to Anakin's unconscious form to help Cayden.

Day 2 Level 6:

Obi-wan leaned on the crutch Anakin had made him after level 5. It was made of old droid parts and a strip of the blanket for cushion under his arm. It was durable and stable enough that it can't fall apart.

"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-wan commented. "It really helps me stand and it's not falling apart."

"You're welcome Obi-wan," he said as he patted Obi-wan's shoulder.

Suddenly a screech was heard and they turned to see Cayden running, his face dripping sweat, into the room.

"Cayden what's going on?" asked Anakin.

"It's General Grievous," he stammered. "He is… coming this way."

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Cayden activated their sabers as the sound of melt feet were heard coming closer to them. Then the droid general stood in the open doorway but he looked different. His origins were all mechanical and his eyes were yellow thin lights. The droid general himself had indeed become a "droid" general.

"Ah Jedi are you ready for your death?" the General asked. He sounds exactly like Grievous even though he was like a clone of him.

"If you are ready for yours General," Obi-wan said.

Grievous activated four light sabers, two green, two blue. His four arms spread wide as he stood ready to fight.

"I didn't know he could do that," Anakin whispered.

"We did," Obi-wan and Cayden said at the same time.

"Well thanks for the heads up," Anakin mumbled.

Obi-wan smiled.

"Bring it Jedi," Grievous growled.

Anakin and Cayden leapt into battle with their lightsabers engaged and ready. Obi-wan however watched the fight as it started in the room but when Grievous retreated down the corridor and the others gave pursuit. Obi-wan tried to move to catch up, he could barely move his leg. He was going to be awhile.

Meanwhile, Anakin had no idea where Grievous was leading them but he wouldn't stop for a second to kill the metal monster. They reached a door that Grievous kicked open to reveal a staircase that lead to a small court yard outside of the building.

Cayden and Grievous were neck in neck with each other as they fought down the steps. Anakin ran after them then force leapt into the air and landed behind Grievous once they reached the court yard.

"You're cornered Grievous," Anakin said. "Nowhere to run."

"Unlikely Jedi," the general kicked Anakin away and ran back up the steps, but he collapsed once at the top. As the body fell away it revealed Obi-wan standing at the top lightsaber ignited and a smile on his bearded face.

"Now if only he would be that easy in reality," Obi-wan said as Anakin and Cayden walked up the steps.

"Yeah if only," said Cayden as they reentered the apartment.

Day 2 night:

Anakin poked at the fire they made with a small stick. Obi-wan, who were sitting against the wall, watched Anakin entertain himself while their meal packs heated. When they were done Obi-wan opened his and smelled the delicious aroma of chicken. Anakin opened his as well but unlike Obi-wan he dug in.

Obi-wan sighed then placed a piece of chicken in his mouth. He heard a groan nearby and looked over to Cayden who was sound asleep.

"Poor kid," said Anakin. "Today must have been hard on him."

Obi-wan nodded.

"But what do you think will happen tomorrow?" Anakin asked. "It is your day tomorrow Obi-wan."

"I don't know," he said then took another bite. "I just hope that they don't…" Obi-wan stopped then sighed.

"Hope they don't make you relive Zigoola."

"Yeah that," he mumbled. Zigoola a terrible nightmare, Obi-wan looked into the flames and a memory of one of the nights on that sith planet came to his head. Bail was asleep under his electro blanket and Obi-wan sitting looking at the dimming fire a blanket around him too. Then that blasted voice was heard in Obi-wan's head. _Die Jedi, Die Jedi, Die Jedi, Die… _

"No," Obi-wan told himself waking up from his day dream.

"Obi-wan are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," obi-wan said disposing his meal pack. "I'm going to bed." He lied but so he was not facing Anakin.

"Night Obi-wan," He said as Obi-wan put himself into a healing trance. Then he was asleep.

End of Day 2

_**BTW I don't own the book Wild Space, Karen miller made it and I Love it! Don't sue!**_


	11. Day 3

_**Sorry for long wait everyone but I'll make two updates this week. Here we go!**_

Chapter 10-Day 3

Day 3 Level 1:

Obi-wan must have slept in a little because when he woke up the scene had changed. The scene outside turned from Aldeeran to Mandalore. Everything looked the same and smelled the same; Obi-wan felt in heaven.

He leaned on the balcony and looked around the beautiful city in front of him in search for Anakin and Cayden. He looked up at the holoboard, it read:

DAY 3 BEGINS!

START LEVEL 1

Obi-wan sighed as the buzzer went off he then felt something crawling up his leg. He looked down to see what it was and he gasped. _Firebeetles,_ his mind screamed. He tired to shake it off and get to his lightsaber. He activated the pale blue blade and cut the bug off his leg but he realized more were coming.

He ran out of the apartment and ran right into Anakin. They both fell to the ground.

"Ah, watch it," Obi-wan shouted.

"No you need to watch where you are going Master. Come on what the hell?" Anakin yelled.

"Uh masters," Cayden gasped above them. "Look."

"Run," Obi-wan ordered as he pulled himself and Anakin to their feet. "Go now!"

They ran as the firebeetles charged after them. Every corner they turned more arrived._ Stang_, thought Obi-wan. He activated his lightsaber and directions as a pathway was made in front of them.

They ran through it and Anakin and Cayden followed Obi-wan's lead. They activated their own blades and cut down the bugs that surrounded them. Soon the number of the firebeetles decreased a huge amount, they could win this. Or so they thought.

Suddenly two hundred more bugs came at them.

"Where the hell do they come from?" Anakin cursed.

They continued to cut until Obi-wan got an idea.

"Anakin, Cayden, follow my lead," he said then showed them what to do. He deactivated is saber and sent a huge surge of a force push. Firebeetles, a non flying bug, flew.

Anakin and Cayden did the same. As the Jedi forced the beetles, no more swarms entered the arena.

Once all of the bugs were dead, Anakin and Cayden cheered and gloated at the bugs. As for Obi-wan he slumped down on a small bench and shivered. The day this happened still haunted him expessically since Zigoola made it more of a nightmare.

"Obi-wan are you alright?" Cayden his big smile fading.

He looked up and shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine," Obi-wan lied.

"Are you…" Cayden was suddenly interrupted by the buzzer going off.

"Level 2 already," Anakin puzzled. "That's odd." (Day 3 Level 2)

It was odd; usually the wait between levels was at least five minutes or less. Never three seconds after the level just ended. _Why was that_, thought Obi-wan?

"Master look," he heard Anakin say. Obi-wan turned his head in the direction Anakin was looking. He immediately stood to see three men walking toward them. One with a Mohawk and was tall, the one with long hair pulled back and was bulky and the one in the center was bald but was built the same way Obi-wan was. All three carried weapons and some sort of scars on their arms or faces.

Obi-wan glared at them and snickered at the same time. He knew who these men were.

"You," Obi-wan hissed.

"It's a real honor to see you again, Jedi," said the bald man.

"Unlikely," Obi-wan told him. "You are a murder."

"Am I?" the bald guy chuckled. "Last time I remember I killed a man who deserves to die."

"Tayvor Manderliy did not deserve death," he cried. "You blood thirsty killer."

Anger and rage in Obi-wan's body had reached its boiling point. He activated his lightsaber and charged the mercenaries who killed an innocent man, the uncle of Bail Organa. (FYI Tayvor is a real character mentioned in the book Wild Space by Karen Miller, which I don't own.). Then Obi-wan remembered Bail told him that these men not only killed his uncle but also his mother.

Obi-wan fought in a blind rage, the dark side powering his every move. Obi-wan was being fierce and unfair and for what reason? Revenge? Obi-wan Kenobi was showing his true dark side.

Five minutes later and all three men fell to the ground, dead. Obi-wan stood above their dismantled bodies' anger in his eyes, his hands in fists and his lightsaber full a blaze. Then reality struck Obi-wan, he blinked his eyes rapidly and backed away from the dead bodies. His lightsaber fell from his hands and deactivated in the process and hit the ground.

Obi-wan suddenly tripped over one of the men's guns and fell to the ground. He started to feel sick and to shake as he starred at the scene he just caused.

"Obi-wan," he heard an uncertain voice say. "Are you alright?"

Obi-wan didn't look up at Anakin; he was too stunned to move.

Anakin knelt down in front of Obi-wan and their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry, Anakin," Obi-wan cried as tears started to flow. Obi-wan gathered his knees to his chest and cried.

"Oh Obi-wan," Anakin said. He placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and back.

"Don't touch me," he flinched. "I just want to be alone."

Anakin pulled Obi-wan's knees away from his chest and turned him to face him.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, I am not leaving you alone," Anakin sounded demanding. "I'm your friend and I won't leave you to suffer or if you are suffering."

Obi-wan's wet face gave a smile and Anakin gave him a hug. He held his friend and comforted him.

"Next time Obi-wan," said Anakin. "When you decide to go on a blind rage. At least ask for help."

The two friends broke into laughter and pulled away from each other.

"Deal Anakin," Obi-wan said wiping his face.

They both got to their feet and looked up at the holoboard.

LEVEL 2 COMPLETE!

LEVEL 3 BEGIN!

Day 3 Level 3

The three Jedi walked back to their camp, when they got there the buzzer sounded. Cayden walked toward the window and noticed a man wearing all black with red and black tattoos and horns. He held a rather long lightsaber, larger than any regular saber.

"Hey Anakin," Cayden called. "Come look at this."

Anakin came up behind him and stood frozen. It was the sith who killed Qui-Gon. He heard footsteps behind him, they both turned. Obi-wan was walking toward them, he looked tired.

"What are you looking at?" he asked taking his place beside Anakin at the window. His face turned pale when he saw the sith.

"Master Kenobi, who is that," asked Cayden.

"The menace that killed my mentor," Obi-wan said sadly. "Follow me." Obi-wan turned and left, Anakin and Cayden on his heels.

They walked out of the apartment and out to the court yard where the sith stood.

"We meet again, sith," Obi-wan said.

"This time you will die Jedi," said the sith. He activated his lightsaber, a shining red blade out of each end of the hilt.

Obi-wan, Anakin, and Cayden activated their own colorful blades.

"Obi-wan," Anakin said. "Remember you are not alone. Oh and don't use the dark side again."

"Thank you master," Obi-wan said sarcastically.

Anakin rolled his eyes and smiled but it faded when the sith jumped at him. Anakin spun out of the way and kicked the sith in the back. He stumbled forward into Cayden, who kicked him with boot in the face.

"How dare you Jedi?" cursed the sith. "Don't you know who I am?"

Cayden shook his head.

"You are the sith who killed my master," Obi-wan said punching the sith's face.

"Yes I did but my name is Darth Maul," the sith smiled and tripped Obi-wan.

Obi-wan fell to the ground and gave out a cry of pain. Anakin hopped over him and their lightsabers met for the first time. Maul force pushed Anakin back and he struck the floor with a crack. Then Cayden came up behind him and brought his lightsaber down. The sith's hilt was sliced in two, both ends still active. They clashed sabers together and started to move away from the two down Jedi. Cayden kicked one of Maul's hands and the saber fell away. Maul then kicked Cayden's side, an old pain shot right through him. He cried and fell to the ground holding his side.

"Now you'll die Jedi," Maul said. Then a blue blade shot through his chest. The blade vanished and Maul's body fell to the ground. Above him, Obi-wan stood with a frown on his face. He knelt down beside the padawan.

"Are you alright?" his voice sounded dull.

"Sort of," he winced. "What about you, are you okay?"

"Not really, all of these memories are coming back and it will take a while to push them away again," he said.

"Oh well," Cayden groaned. "Can you help me up?"

Obi-wan got an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Cayden swayed a little but was able to keep his footing. Anakin ran over and looked down at Maul's robots dead form.

"What a shame," he smiled.

Obi-wan just shook his head and went to have a moment alone.

Day 3 Level 7

Anakin coughed a hard cough once the air had fully returned to his lungs. Ventress nearly choked the force out of him.

"Well," he coughed. "That was fun."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and smiled. They started walking away from the battle site and ended up some place familiar to Obi-wan. He froze in his tracks.

"Obi-wan are you okay?" Anakin asked. Cayden ran into him.

"Ouch," he shook his head. "Sorry master."

"Its fine," he said but didn't turn.

"What is this place?" Anakin asked.

"The Memorial Park," Obi-wan said walking again.

Anakin didn't reply but instead followed him to the end of the park. When they got closer to the memorial, Anakin was in awe. But that was for only a second.

The memorial blew up… again.

The Jedi turned away from the flying debris to shield them then looked back at the flames.

"Not again," Obi-wan mumbled.

Through the smoke five figures came walking toward them. That's when Obi-wan realized they were members of the Death Watch. The center Death Watch member pulled off his helmet, there was not a droid under it but a human.

"General Kenobi," said the man. "My name is Captain Acker Mash of the Death Watch. Unlike all of the other enemies you three have faced the past few days, we are real human beings." He pulled a small blade and cut his wrist, blood oozed out.

_He is real_; Obi-wan gaped in his thoughts. Acker fixed his wrist then pulled a gun.

"Now I'm going to do what Pre Vaslia failed to do." He pointed the gun at him. "Kill you."

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes and pulled out his lightsaber.

"How is it all of the Death Watch was wiped out, yet you're still here?" Obi-wan asked.

"Some parts of the group went into hiding. We were lucky enough to a job with Mav in order to rid the galaxy of you," He looked up at the skybox. "And the Duchess."

Anakin and Cayden's eyes shot up to the box, Obi-wan looked up slowly. Satine stood at the window and she looked sad. Obi-wan returned his gaze to Acker who was smiling.

"You lay one hand on her," Obi-wan activated his blade. "And you die."

"Alright easy lover boy," Acker said. "Besides you die before she does." He shot at Obi-wan with his gun.

Obi-wan blocked as many as he could, several however cut his skin. He started to bleed on his arms and legs. He heard Anakin and Cayden jump in to help; their blades could be seen from the corner of his eyes. Acker's men jumped in as well and fired at the Jedi. This had become a challenge.

Obi-wan knew they were losing so he force pushed them back. All, but Acker, fell to the ground, he just skidded back. He ran at Obi-wan and the two collide to the ground. Obi-wan's lightsaber slipped from his hands, Acker's the gun the same. They threw punches at each other and kicked each other around.

He was getting pretty beat up that his muscles were weakening. From the looks of it Obi-wan could no longer handle Acker. So he forced his gun to his hand and when he pulled the pulled away from him, he pulled the trigger. Acker crumbled to the ground, blood spilling from his chest. Obi-wan felt nauseous now he turned away to see that Anakin and Cayden had disposed of the others. Obi-wan threw up.

He then laid flat on his back looking up at the holo sky. Then Anakin and Cayden appeared above him.

"Are you alright?" Cayden asked kneeling to one side of him.

"Sort of," he looked down at his shirt and leggings. They were bloody. "Or not."

"We'll clean that up," Anakin said pulling Obi to his feet. "Come on let's go."

Satine was still horrified by the memorial incident that happened again and the real members of the Death Watch that were killed by her brave Jedi friends.

"So are we ready?" asked Johaku.

"Yep." She heard Maya (Sasha) answer with. Satine turned to see Maya in what looked be battle gear. Johaku, Zail, and Lex dressed similar as well.

"Have fun," said Mav. They started to head out when stepped them with this. "Wait… takes the Duchess with you."

Satine's eyes widened when Zail came over and lifted her to his shoulder and carried her out.

She didn't even scream or scrum, she just wanted to see Obi-wan.

End of Level 7


	12. Maya Back in Action

_**Here is another update! Yeah two in a row! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 11- Maya Back in Action

Day 3 Level 8:

As Obi-wan rested Cayden watched the fake sun set. He took in Mandalore's beauty one last time before night fell on the final day of the game. In the distance, Cayden noticed the planet was different. The hologram started to change. Cayden was so confused, why was it changing? Unless… he gasped and turned to Anakin and Obi-wan.

"We need to get out…now!" he demanded as he grabbed the two packs full of supplies.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Look out the window," Cayden said pointing toward the window.

Anakin got up and looked out, half of the hologram had changed to a tree line with millions of trees. A plateau with what looked to be a temple on it. At the foot of it, a ravine.

"Stang," Anakin cursed as he came back to Obi-wan's resting form. "Wake up. Wake up you big bantha!"

Obi-wan stirred then looked up at Anakin.

"What do you want?" he yawned.

"We need to move now."

Anakin hauled Obi-wan to his feet, half dragged, half carried him out of the building. Cayden on their heels. Once outside the hologram finished its change; Obi-wan fell to the ground, shaking.

"Obi-wan what is this place?" Anakin asked slowly.

"Zi… Zi… Zigoo… goola," he stammered. Obi-wan broke into a cold sweat.

Cayden immediately took a look around; they stood in a clearing between two tree lines, the roots and trunks twisted. He could see the top of the black temple they saw earlier. This was Zigoola, what was so scary? Cayden looked down at Obi-wan who was as pale as a sheet and shaking.

He felt sorry for the pour Jedi Master.

* * *

The nightmare known as Zigoola sat in front of Obi-wan yet again. All the memories of the blasted planet shot through his mind and the painful headache not far behind. Obi-wan had cursed this wretched planet since the day he arrived to the sith planet for the first time.

But through all the painful memories he felt yet again, a small light in the force made realize he was not alone. He knew the light well, it belonged to Satine. He looked up to the skybox where she stood before but this time she was not there. Where was she?

A sound of twigs breaking made Obi-wan, Anakin, and Cayden turn to the tree line furthest from them. From the shadows five figures appeared; one normal male, one tall male, one big male, and two females. His eyes widened he knew who they were: Lex, Zail, Johaku, Sasha, and Satine. Satine was being held by Zail and his monstrous hands. But when Obi-wan's eyes fell on Sasha his eyes widened. Anakin saw he too and his eyes widened, jaw dropped.

"Stang," said Cayden, he was mesmerized.

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at him cocking eyebrows. They returned their gaze to Sasha and looked her over. She wore black boots and black leggings, a red tank top that showed her figure off, a face full of makeup, and her hair pulled back into a high ponytail a large yellow head band tied around her head. She also wore silver bands on her upper arms and black fingerless gloves and a belt which held her lightsaber.

Obi-wan stood up and glared at them. He noticed Satine was struggling and it made him ticked.

"Let her go," he shouted. When they did nothing his voice rose. "Now!"

"Fine," said Sasha her voice was different. "Release her."

Zail let her go and pushed Satine to the ground at Obi-wan's feet. Obi-wan knelt down and gathered up Satine into his arms.

"Obi," her voice soft. Tears fell. "Obi-wan!"

Obi-wan pulled her into him for a tight and comforting embrace. Satine cried into his shoulder, binders preventing her to wrap her arms around him. He pulled away to look at them.

He used the force and the binders fell to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept saying thank you into his ear.

"What a beautiful picture, this is?" said Sasha. "To bad I have to end it."

"What's wrong with her?" Anakin asked.

Satine pulled away from Obi. "It's not Sasha; it's Maya."

Maya gave them an evil, wide grin.

"Shut up," Johaku spoke for the first time. "Pull away Duchess, your lover will die first."

Satine gasped and looked into Obi-wan's eyes. Then Zail's beast like hands came in and pulled Obi-wan to his feet and away from Satine. Anakin grabbed Satine when she tried to get to Obi-wan.

"Let me go Anakin," she cried. He didn't budge.

"I'll be alright Satine," Obi-wan said.

"You promise?"

He hesitated. "Yes I promise." He lied to her and she knew he felt her heart crack as it was close to breaking.

Zail pushed Obi-wan to his knees, Johaku walked up to him. He no longer wore a hook but now a mechanical gauntlet arm.

"Now I get to put this baby to work," Johaku smiled as he powered it up.

Johaku pointed the metal hand at him and fired at blast of plasma at him but Obi-wan was faster. He forced him back as he fired. The blast grazing his shoulder. Obi-wan yelped at the pain and grabbed his saber. Johaku was out for the count but Maya was quickly on him.

Her lightsaber a full blaze of blue and she brought it down on him but Obi-wan activated his own in time to stop her. Obi-wan looked into her brown eyes and saw a small flicker in the force. Sasha was still alive. He kicked Maya off of him and back flipped to his feet.

"Maya, whoever you are, I know Sasha is still alive in there. Give her back!" He shouted.

"Never," she replied. Maya jumped up into the air and sent a kick to his face. Obi-wan flew and hit a tree with a bone cracking smack. He cried out in pain as a sharp shot through his spine. Maya was walking toward him slowly, lightsaber spinning in blue circles. He had to think fast.

When he got his idea, he sent her flying by a force push. She flipped in the air and landed beside Johaku. She looked down at her injured associate and ran full speed in Obi-wan's direction. Obi-wan got to his feet and brought his saber up in time to parry her attack. Lightsabers locked, Obi-wan took the advantage to get his padawan back.

"Maya you may be a self centered bounty hunter, but the body you took control of had a good soul. A soul that was nicer than yours will ever be. You must really want revenge or something if you would commit that crime," Obi-wan scolded her. "Make your choice now, 'Maya,' because I feel Sasha's soul strong hearted soul rising again."

Maya shook her head then looked at Obi-wan her eyes full of confusion. "Master?" It was Sasha's sweet voice. "What… what's going…" she shook her head again, eyes focused. " Stay down girl you no longer exist," Maya cursed.

Sasha was fighting Maya, in her own body.

"What do we do?" asked Satine.

"I've got an idea but it's risky," Cayden said.

"Do it," Obi-wan said through clenched teeth. Cayden came up behind Maya and pulled her away from Obi-wan, whose muscles were really strained and fell to his knees.

Cayden turned the confused girl around and immediately leaned in and kissed her. Obi-wan, Anakin, Satine, and the brothers all gaped at the image.

He pulled away slowly and let go of her. She stood still, her eyes in tears.

"Cayden," It was Sasha. "Thank you."

She was about to give him a hug when Maya returned for a moment. "Die Jedi!" she pulled a blaster and shot Obi-wan in his shoulder. He collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Satine shouted as she finally got away from Anakin. Satine knelt down beside Obi-wan's form. "Hang on, Obi. Stay with me."

Obi-wan saw five things before he passed out. One was Sasha's body collapse into Cayden's arms. Two was Zail and Lex helping Johaku. Three, Anakin kneeling on the other side of Obi-wan. Four, Zigoola's image disappearing. Finally, he didn't see it but heard it, a scream of pain then blackness.

* * *

End of Day 3

End of the Game

* * *

_**Stang! Well game over now what? *starts thinking* I'll be right back. *leaves***_


	13. Recovery

_***returns* well here is another chapter. This one is a break from the action. REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Recovery

Cold breezes made Obi-wan not only shiver but also come to wakefulness. The bed his was lying on was cold and felt like tile. That's when he realized he was on a floor. As his eyes slowly opened he noticed it was not just any floor but the refresher's floor. But that wasn't the only thing Obi-wan noticed; he also noticed the beautiful blonde leaning over him. Satine smiled.

"Nice to see you awake," she said as she brushed a stray hair out of his face.

"Nice to know I'm alive," he chuckled then winced. "What happened?"

"That shot in your shoulder caused you to pass out. If the game hadn't ended right then and there, you might have died," her smile vanished. "You lost a lot of blood."

Obi-wan brought a hand to her cheek and brushed it gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I should be asking that question to you."

"A little sore but I feel fine." Obi-wan tried to sit up then gasped as a wave of pain washed over. "Or not," he said through clenched teeth.

Satine laid a hand on his good shoulder and lowered him to the floor. "Remain still. It's not wise for you to move in your condition."

"Oh so now you're a healer." Obi-wan smiled.

"You better watch it Kenobi. I'm not a nice doctor," Satine joked. They both laughed.

As the laughter died down she leaned in and their lips met in a soothing kiss. Obi-wan brought a hand to her cheek and pulled her closer. His hand ran through her blonde hair as she lifted his head slightly of the cold metal floor. They pulled away for a breather then looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Obi," she said smoothing his beard.

"I love you, Satine," he said as he pulled her back in for another kiss.

This one lasted until there was a knock at the door. She pulled away and laid one hand on his cheek; the other took his hand and held it, tight. The door slid open to reveal Anakin wearing a fresh grey suit. He looked down at them with a cocked eyebrow and a smile.

"Did I disturb something here?" he asked.

"No," they said at the same time.

"Okay…well… I just came in to see how you are doing Obi-wan," Anakin sound unsure of what to do.

"I'm alright Anakin. How's Cayden?" Obi-wan asked.

"He is sleeping. The kid's wiped out, he need to rest." Anakin kneeled down beside him and started changing his bacta patches. "I'm fine too, if you wanted to know."

Obi-wan smiled. He looked down at his midsection and noticed how badly bruised he was. He also saw all the cuts he got from those blaster bolts. He even saw the blaster wound in his leg and the one in his shoulder. The shoulder looked worse than the leg.

"There you go," said Anakin once he finished changing the bandages. "Now get some rest." Anakin patted Obi-wan's arm and left Obi-wan and Satine alone again.

"He's right Obi, you need to rest," she said.

"I will and you should too," he said.

"I will."

She leaned in and they shared one last kiss before Obi-wan fell asleep.

* * *

Satine pulled away from Obi-wan and smiled down at the sleeping knight. She then got up with ease and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled up her shirt and noticed the blood was seeping through the bacta patch on her midsection. Satine sighed and lowered her shirt. She exited the refresher and noticed Cayden was sound asleep on one of the bunks, Sasha on the other.

For some strange reason Mav had Sasha stay in here with them, just in case she awoke as Sasha and not Maya. Her whole freak out last night had scared everyone then it drove her to complete craziness that she passed out into Cayden's arms. Now she lies there unconscious and everyone is waiting for her to wake. If she does wake they hope, no pray, she wakes up as Sasha and not Maya.

Anakin, who was changing Cayden's bacta, noticed her standing across the room watching Sasha.

"Umm… Duchess, are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head. "What? Oh umm… no, my side is…"

She didn't even need to finish her sentence, because Anakin was already moving. He came over to her and pulled her shirt up to reveal the bloody bacta.

"Oh stang," he gasped. He dropped her shirt and he immediately ran to the closet. He opened it and came away, arms full of pillows and blankets. He made a makeshift bed between the two bunks.

"I was hoping to do this later, but I think we need it now," Anakin said finishing up the bed. "Lie down please."

Satine came over to the makeshift bed and with the aid of Anakin, lowered herself down to the ground of cushion. She laid flat on her back as Anakin got the medkit from Cayden's bedside.

"I would just have you sit in a chair, but I think this wound is worse than it looks," Anakin sound serious.

Anakin pulled her shirt up again to reveal the patch. He pulled it off with care and Satine winced at the pain.

"Kriff," he cursed. Anakin grabbed a used shirt and immediately pressed it to her wound. Satine gasped and gave a small cry of pain. "Calm yourself Duchess, it won't last long."

Anakin pressed a little harder, Satine gave off a louder cry and clutched the blankets under her as the hot pain shot through her. After about a minute of that, Satine's breathing was a bit jumpy. Anakin laid a new bacta on her and pulled her shirt back down.

"Duchess are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on her forehead. It was hot. "Oh gosh you're burning up."

Anakin got up and took a cloth to the fresher. That's when Satine heard a groan from her right. She turned her head and noticed Sasha stirred in the bunk beside her.

"Anakin, come here, hurry!" she cried.

Anakin rushed out, the cloth was damp. "What is it?"

"It's Sasha." Satine got to her knees and was at Sasha's side in moments, Anakin as well.

Sasha's eyes fluttered open and they lit up almost in the instant.

"Satine, Anakin, I'm so glad to see you," Sasha's soft voice said. "Where's Master Kenobi?"

"He's resting," said Anakin. "Let's just say he has been through a lot lately."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?" Satine asked.

"Alright," Sasha said as she sat up. That's when she spotted Cayden. "Is Cayden alright?"

Anakin looked over his shoulder at the sleeping padawan then back at Sasha. "He's fine, just resting."

She nodded. Sasha climbed out of the bed and stood. Anakin helped her up.

"So how much did I miss when Maya took control of my body?" she asked touring the room.

"Oh so much, it will take awhile to explain," Anakin said then smiled.

Sasha giggled.

Satine smiled by the fact that she woke up as Sasha and not Maya. But she only wished Obi-wan were awake to see her. However, one question did come to mind. What happened to Maya?

Sasha then collapsed to the ground. Anakin knelt down beside her then backed off when she stood.

"Get your hands off me Jedi," Maya said. There was Satine's answer. She sighed.

Maya walked toward the door and banged it with her fist. "Open the door Johaku."

The door opened to reveal Johaku, who picked Maya up and swung her in his arms.

"Hey babe, nice to see you back to your hot self again," Johaku said as the door closed shut to the cell.

Anakin and Satine were both confused with what just happened. All the confusion made Satine light headed.

"Anakin," Satine said.

Anakin turned to face her and noticed how unwell she looked.

"Satine you should lie down," he said then remembered the damp cloth he had set down on Sasha's bunk.

Satine lied back down on the blankets and her head was swimming. Anakin knelt down beside her and laid the cloth on her still very warm forehead.

Once he laid it down on her head, Satine's vision became blurry and her head was pounding.

"Anakin…" was the last thing she said before passing out.

* * *

_**Yeah I know it's not much but don't worry world it will get better. REVIEW or else! *evil laugh***_


	14. Escape

_**Sorry everyone that was my evil brother. He will pay. Enjoy this chapter *loads water balloons and leaves***_

Chapter 13- Escape

_Two days later…_

Days have passed since the 'game' ended and boredom was taking over. This was insane having to sit and meditate all day while a war is happening just outside the station's hull. One more day of this would have drove Anakin mad and they all knew they could not waste one more day. Thinking of a way out was the only thing calming his nerves. Obi-wan knew he had to calm Anakin down but his own patience had reached its boiling point.

But unlike Anakin, Obi-wan had been recovering from his wounds and helping Satine. She had come down with a cold and her side was healing, slowly. Obi-wan discovered Satine's condition only a day ago. He had told her of a way to heal faster, force heal. He had even offered to do it himself and she said no. Obi-wan knew she would feel so much better if she allowed him to use his very minimal healing power to help her. But of course, neither Anakin nor Satine would care for help from Obi-wan, he felt bad.

Thankfully Cayden wasn't as impatient as Anakin or as stubborn as Satine. However, the poor boy hasn't spoken to anyone but Obi-wan in the past few days; he was missing Sasha. Obi-wan missed his padawan too and understood how the young one felt. Now he sits on the bun, back against the wall watching Anakin.

Anakin was flaying his fists against the cell door his anger eating him up. Obi-wan sighed then returned his attention to Satine who was wincing from all of the noise. She was getting another headache.

"Anakin cut it out," Obi-wan ordered. "Satine's got another headache."

Anakin stooped but didn't turn to face them.

"I'm sorry Obi-wan but I can no longer handle this," Anakin said. "I want to go home and be free of this hell."

"As do I," said Obi-wan walking over to him. "But we have to be patient…"

"I'm tired of patience!" he shouted. It took him a good minute to calm down. "I just hate having to sit here and do nothing while a war is happening."

Obi-wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, Anakin tilted his head a little to see Obi-wan at the corner of his eye.

"I understand Anakin. We are tired of this. But unless you have a plan of some sort that can get us out, then be my guest."

Obi-wan dropped his hand and walked over to Satine, who seemed to be at peace again.

"You alright?" he brushed back her hair out of her face.

"Just… a little uncomfortable," she said shifting.

"Are you sure you don't want healing?" he asked.

"Obi I…" she then let out a cry of pain. "Okay do it!"

He knelt down beside the bunk, took one hand and laid the other across her midsection. She started to calm down. The process took a few minutes and when he was done, he was dripping sweat. Satine was panting and she smiled.

"The pain, it's… dull," Satine said with happiness in her voice.

"Good that means it worked," Obi-wan said laying a hand on her cheek.

"I was wrong."

"What?" he was confused.

"I was wrong about not having the healing, it really helped. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

She smiled back.

They leaned closer and closer, soon close enough to kiss but the sound of two lightsabers activating made Obi-wan look over his shoulder. Anakin and Cayden were stabbing them into the cell door and started to cut a hole.

"Anakin…" (You think he is going to get mad don't you ). He paused. "Great plan." (You are wrong!)

Anakin froze for a moment then gave his master a wide grin over his shoulder. After that, the hole they made finally appeared, once they kicked the metal out of the way. This hole showed the hallway, showed their escape, showed… freedom.

"We're getting out of here," said Anakin deactivating his lightsaber.

Obi-wan nodded and helped Satine to her feet. She swayed on her feet then fell into his arms. He knew her walking wasn't going to work and if he carried her in his arms he might hurt her side. So he gave her a piggy back, her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She laid her head against his back.

He walked over to Anakin and Cayden who were waiting for them at the door.

"Ready?" asked Anakin.

"Yes let's go," Obi-wan said.

Anakin got out first and took a look around then waved his hand telling them it was safe. Cayden got out next then Obi-wan. Once in the hall they ran towards the hanger, but halfway Obi-wan stopped by one of the passing corridors.

Anakin ran up to him.

"Come on we have to leave," he said angrily.

"What about Sasha?" Obi-wan asked as Cayden came up behind Anakin.

"We can't leave her Anakin," said Cayden.

"I know, just… let me think," Anakin fell silent. Then he turned to Cayden. "Cayden, you take Satine and go to the hanger." He turned back to Obi-wan. "Obi-wan, you and I will go and get Sasha and deal with Mav. Cayden, wait for us in the _Twilight_, don't leave here without us."

"Okay," Cayden said with a nod.

Obi-wan got Satine off his back and Cayden lifted her into his arms.

"Take care of her," Obi-wan laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I will I promise Master," he said. Obi-wan let his hand drop and the young padawan walked down the corridor toward the hanger.

Anakin grabbed Obi-wan's arm and started pulling him down the other corridor.

"Come on let's go get Sasha," Anakin said.

Obi-wan nodded and started to run, Anakin at his side.

* * *

A hologram showed the two Jedi, Skywalker and Kenobi, running in the direction of Mav's private quarters. He pulled out a comlink.

"Johaku," he said into the comm.

"Yes boss, the dark handsome voice answered.

"Come to my quarters and bring Maya. Things are about to get interesting."

He turned off the comm. and pulled a gun and shot the holoprojector. He laughed at the fact that he will win.

* * *

_***comes back soaking wet* He defeated me in a water balloon fight, grrrr. Anyway hoped you all enjoyed review!**_


	15. Death of the Orion Brothers

_**Here is another update. Sorry for the long wait, I've been having a crazy week. *sighs* enjoy!**_

Chapter 14- Death of the Orion Brothers

Two emotions filled Obi-wan's body as he and Anakin ran to save Sasha. Anger was one of the emotions; he was angered with Mav and Johaku for what they have done. They hurt them each emotionally and physically. They took Sasha away and put an old dead hunter's soul inside her. They also hurt Satine; Obi-wan knew Maya did it but if they hadn't brought her back from the dead…oh. It's still their fault.

But beside that, happiness was the second emotion in him. He was happy that they finally escaped. Happy that they will finally free Sasha from this hell. Happy that Satine will be free from Mav's harmful hands and be back on Mandalore. Happy that this will all be over and Mav will be in prison for a long time.

These are the emotions Obi-wan felt right now.

* * *

They stopped in front of the door to Mav's quarters. Both of breathing a little unsteady.

"Ready?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan nodded then the door flew open.

The room was dark; the only light came from space through a transpeel window in the back of the room. Obi-wan and Anakin slowly entered. It seemed like they were alone yet there was something not right here.

Suddenly the door automatically closed behind them. Anakin ran to the door, it didn't open.

"We're not alone in here," said Obi-wan.

"Right you are Kenobi," said a rather familiar voice.

The lights switched on. Obi-wan and Anakin winced from the sudden brightness in the room. Once their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw Johaku sitting on the bed. He was smiling at them.

"Johaku, where are your brothers?" Anakin asked glaring at him. "Don't they always fight with you?"

"Yeah they do, but Mav gave them another job," Johaku said his smile growing.

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at Johaku and thought, _where could they be?_ Then it hit him, his eyes widened then immediately glared at him as he snarled.

"Your brothers, where are they?" Obi-wan asked in an angry voice.

"I think you know Kenobi," he said getting up from the bed.

Obi-wan came up on the mercenary grabbing his shirt and pulling him somewhat off the ground. Johaku laughed.

"My, you're anger makes you rather strong," he didn't sound at the least surprised. "I think I should watch out." He said in a pretend to be scared voice.

"Damn right you should," said Anakin taking his place beside Obi-wan.

"You know I expected this to be a bit more entertaining. Instead I'm bored," he looked Kenobi in the eyes. "But I know how to lighten my mode."

Suddenly Obi-wan flew back and struck the wall with a smack. Obi-wan was in a complete daze but was able to realize that Johaku attacked him with his new robot arm. The hand was keeping Obi-wan pinned to the wall, with the fingers wrapped around his waist. A chain attached to it was leading back to the hands socket in the arm.

Obi-wan started to struggle under the hands grip as it got tighter around his waist. Anakin punched Johaku in the face. Johaku staggered and accidentally hit the retract button on the hand. The hand let go of Obi-wan and he fell to the ground his body looked paralyzed.

Anakin activated his blue blade and pointed it at Johaku's neck. Johaku looked up at him, his left cheek turning black and blue.

"Stang Skywalker, you got a powerful right hook," Johaku said.

Anakin rolled his mechanical hand into a fist and pointed his lightsaber closer to his neck.

"Go ahead kill me. What difference does it make," he shouted.

"A big one," Anakin said then stabbed the lightsaber down. Johaku cried then laid flat on the floor, dead.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber then ran over to Obi-wan's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked very slowly pulling his master's shirt to reveal the bruises Johaku's hand made.

"Not really," Obi-wan gasped.

"Well, can you stand?"

"I don't … know."

Anakin got an arm around his shoulders and started to pull him to his feet. Obi-wan struggled to get up but once on his feet, he was hunched over his stomach. Anakin kept his arm around his shoulders and straighten him as far as he could move.

"Anakin… Satine… she is… in danger," he stammered.

"Right," Anakin said and helped Obi-wan out of Mav's quarters and toward the hanger.

* * *

Satine stood atop the ramp looking down at Cayden whose lightsaber was drawn and ready. He told her that someone was in the hanger. She thought Obi-wan, Anakin and Sasha but instead it was Zail and Lex, Johaku's brothers.

"You're not leaving Jedi," she heard Lex say.

"You're coming with us," said Zail.

"I don't think," she heard a distant yet familiar voice say.

Satine descended the ramp to see that it was Anakin and Obi-wan. She smiled but it faded when she noticed Obi-wan was barely standing.

"Anakin is he alright?" asked Satine once they reached them.

"No," was all he said.

She looked at obi-wan's pained face, walked over, and placed a hand on his forehead. It was covered in sweat but he gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"Take him," said Anakin to her.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Satine took Obi-wan away from all the action and laid him down on the floor behind the ramp. He winced as she laid him down.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Would you believe being crushed by a hand?" he said with a small pained smile.

She smiled. "Wait what about Johaku?" she asked. Satine obliviously knew that is who they faced, only because he said hand.

"Dead," he gasped from the pain.

Her eyes widened then her face softened. Satine leaned closer to him and their lips met. She pulled away once she realized he passed out she then just sat by his side brushing back his hair.

* * *

Once Satine and Obi-wan were safe, Anakin activated his own blade. Cayden moved next to him his lightsaber lit and ready. Lex and Zail stood in front of the Jedi, Lex weapons drawn and Zail cracking his knuckles.

"We are going to take you down until brother Johaku comes," said Zail.

"Hate to tell you this but big bro is dead," Anakin said.

"What? You Lie!" Lex cried.

"Nope it's the cold hard truth," Anakin smiled and got into his fighting stance. "And now you'll join him."

Zail came running at Anakin, screaming at the top of his lungs. Anakin flipped in the air and landed on Zail's back. Zail pushed Cayden aside, while Anakin went for a ride. He was losing his hold on Zail's back. He pushed off his back and swung his lightsaber. The blade connected to Zail's back near the neck.

His body crumbled to the ground. Two down, one to go. Lex was outraged; he immediately started firing at Anakin. Anakin grabbed Cayden's arm and brought him behind the ramp were Satine sat next to an unconscious Obi-wan.

"What's going on out there?" Satine asked over the guns.

"Let's just say," Anakin said. "Lex is pissed off."

An explosion happened only ten feet away from them. They turned away from the debris.

"We've got to stop him before he either destroys the _Twilight_ or the station," Cayden remarked.

"Agreed," said Anakin.

As shots and explosions continued, Anakin got an idea. He peered around the ramp carefully to see Lex, his face red with anger all weapons smoking.

"Get out here Jedi and face me," Lex screamed.

"He has lost his mind," Cayden murmured beside Anakin.

Anakin nodded. He turned away and looked at Cayden and Satine, who were looking at him already.

"I've got an idea," Anakin whispered now that the hanger was silent. "Cayden, you in for a little fire?"

Cayden smiled and followed Anakin's lead. Anakin walked out from behind the ramp, Cayden behind him.

"There you are," Lex cried. "Die Jedi!"

He fired a missile at the two Jedi and everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion. The missile flew at them but they were ready. When the missile was only five feet away from them, they gathered the force and brought their hands up. With the power of the force they were able to have the missile u-turn before it got into their faces. The missile flew back at Lex and his eyes widened as it came closer. He knew there was nowhere to run.

"Ah sh…" were the last things he said before he blew up.

Anakin and Cayden turned away at the explosion then looked back to see a fire happing where Lex's body used to be.

"Three down," Anakin said, "Mav to go."

They walked back around the ramp to Satine and Obi-wan, who was still knocked out.

"The Orion brothers are no more."

Satine looked up with a grin but then a strange smoke filled the hanger.

"What the…" Anakin passed out.

"Ana…kin," Cayden passed out.

"Obi help…" Satine passed out.

Anakin and Cayden lay at Obi-wan's feet, Satine lying next to him, head on his chest.

* * *

Once the gas left the room, Mav and Maya entered the hanger to find the fire that was once Lex, dying down. Zail lay face down, blood flowing from his back. And the four hostages asleep behind the ramp.

"Ah how sweet is this?" Maya said standing over the unconscious couple.

"Very," said Mav. "Now let's get them out of here and someplace," he threw Anakin over one shoulder, Cayden over the other. "more comfortable."

Maya smiled and lifted Satine into her arms. One of the droids that had entered to clean up, picked up Obi-wan and carried him.

All three left the hanger smoking.

* * *

_**OHHH SNAP! Hey guess what? Next chapter will make you cry and go… AWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm not telling you all the details. Just wait and find out.**_


	16. The Truth Revealed

**I must warn you: the following chapter may leave you in tears. Prepare a tissue!**_**Hey all peoples of fan fiction! Well here is the 2**__**nd**__** to last chapter before the epilogue! I am hoping to finish this soon!**_

* * *

Chapter 15-The Truth Revealed

A sharp pain in Obi-wan's side, told him he was waking up. As his vision came into focus he noticed that he was hanging the same way he hung on Geonosis. Not only he but also Anakin, Cayden and Satine hung that way as well, however they appeared to wake before him.

"Obi-wan you're awake," Satine gasped with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked.

"Still hurts," Obi-wan winced.

No one spoke after that. Obi-wan took a look around the room he was currently in. It was the same room where they first met Mav. Expect this time there was more light in the room, so he could see more.

The door in the back opened to reveal Mav, black cloak and all, and Maya, for some strange reason wearing Sasha's Jedi outfit.

"Aw good you are all awake," Mav said cheerfully.

"Alright Mav, what do you want from us? Huh? You somehow got all of our memories and showed them to us in that hell you call a game. You were somehow able to have an old hag's sprit possess Obi-wan's padawan. And you kidnapped a Jedi Padawan who, on offence, did nothing to you. Kriff none of us did," Anakin said sternly. "So what's your deal 'Mav', if that _is_ your real name?"

Mav stood still nit moving or making a sound. From his body language, he was stunned. Maya stepped toward Anakin lightsaber ignited.

"Take it back Skywalker or I'll slice you to bits right here… right now," she said.

"Back off him," Obi-wan shouted.

Maya looked at him and smiled. She walked over to him still smiling then SMACK! She slapped Obi-wan and it hurt his stomach. As his head flew back from the slap it a fast wave that made his stomach wince. He cried out.

"Leave him alone," Satine cried. "Don't hurt him." She was close to tears.

Maya looked over her shoulder at Mav. He nodded. Her smile grew and punched the off switch on Obi-wan's restraints. He fell to the ground at Maya's feet.

"Sasha please hear me… stop this… I know you can," Obi-wan gasped.

"Don't listen to him Maya," demanded Mav.

"Sasha please!" he pleaded.

Maya looked back and forth between the two, looking really confused.

"I… uh… I don't… ummm… well… what… what is… happening?" Maya said.

Then suddenly a blast of light came from Sasha's body, Sasha's soul returned, Maya's lost. She collapsed to the ground, the light disappearing with her. The room was silent. Obi-wan got to his knees and used the force to release Anakin and the others. They dropped from their restraints and ran over to Ob-wan and Sasha's limb form.

Satine knelt in front of Obi-wan, Cayden knelt beside Sasha, and Anakin forced his saber from a table in the back and activated it.

"Alright Mav, you're out numbered. So talk," Anakin said. Cayden joined his side. "Give up."

"Never," Mav said in a dark, deep voice.

Mav jumped at them Anakin and Cayden dived to the sides, but Mav's intentions wasn't them. It was Obi-wan. Anakin forced Satine out of the way and toward him. Mav tackled Obi-wan back. They wrestled around for about a few minutes, Mav's hood staying on his head. Then Obi-wan pinned him. Mav tried to break free of his hold but Obi-wan was stronger than him.

"Get off me," he cursed.

"Not until we get some answers," Obi-wan said.

"Fine," Mav roared after a moment.

Obi-wan got off of him and lead him over to the chair in the center of the room. Anakin and Cayden tied Mav down.

"Now let's see who's behind this hood," Cayden said reaching for the hood of the cloak.

He pulled the hood back to reveal a man around the same age as Obi-wan, he had the same auburn hair, and it was even cut the same way, sadly no bread. Mav looked at them with pale blue eyes with a tint of grey. Mav looked exactly like Obi-wan Kenobi, expect for the bread issue.

"Who are you?" asked Obi-wan.

Mav didn't answer he just glared at Obi-wan.

"Please tell us," said Satine who spoke from behind Anakin

Mav's face softened, he then looked down at his feet. "I'm… Taren-wan Kenobi," he said as if he was embarrassed. He looked up at Obi-wan. "I'm your brother." ([=o).

All eyes fell on Obi-wan who was stunned.

"But how… I don't remember having a brother," Obi-wan said practically speechless.

"I'm not surprised. You and I were split up only three hours after our birth," said Taren-wan starting to speak in the same accent as Obi-wan.

"Our birth?"

"We're twins, Obi-wan. I'm older than you by four minutes."

"But why do this?"

"I was only fifteen when I heard my younger brother was a Jedi. You and I were both force sensitive but my powers didn't come until I was six. I've always wanted to meet you, Obi-wan. But as years went by, I started to grow of jealous of you. Then I was given Maya's soul and was told to wait until Sasha was 18 to place the soul inside of her. I never wanted to do it but so far you were the only accomplishment out of the two of us. I wanted to make something of myself and to meet you." Everyone was silent. "I know what I did was wrong and I'll have to suffer the consequences for it but hear me out. I have lived my whole life not knowing my brother and I wasn't able to call you through the Jedi Temple. So if committing a crime was the only way to meet you, I'm glad I did it."

Obi-wan looked down in shame.

"I understand," Obi-wan mumbled.

"What?" Taren asked.

"I understand your pain," Obi-wan said louder. "I have lived my whole life with no memory of my parents or… my brother. Now I'm glad to know that I'm not alone."

"What are you talking about? You're not alone you have these guys," Taren gestured to Anakin, Cayden, and Satine who took Obi-wan's hand and squeezed it.

Obi-wan and Satine looked at each other and smiled. "I've never had a family," said Taren, "I was raised by a monk who was murdered by bounty hunters. But I have had a love, her name was Halla, she was the only person in the galaxy that understood me."

"What happened to her?" asked Satine.

"She left. She just left one day. She never told me why but she said I would understand someday."

He looked down as tears started to well up inside of him.

Satine let go of Obi-wan's hand and knelt down in front of Taren and lifted his chin so he may let her gaze.

"We forgive you," she said.

"What?" He looked into her eyes.

"We forgive you," said Anakin.

"But you still have to deal with the consequences," said Obi-wan laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you, brother," said Taren.

Cayden released his restraints and Taren stood rubbing his wrists. Cayden then placed a hand on Taren's chest.

"Promise me this," Cayden said pointing at Sasha. "Take Maya's soul out of Sasha's body."

Tern looked at the unconscious girl and smiled.

"I promise," he said.

Cayden nodded and ran over to Sasha's side to check on her. Then Taren turned to Obi-wan and embraced him. Obi-wan returned the gesture and patted his brother's back.

"You're welcome Taren," Obi-wan said into his brother's ear. Satine smiled and her and Anakin gave them a moment.

The twins enjoyed this family reunion before they had to go home and deal with what was to come.

* * *

_**AWWWWWWW! *cries* so sad and beautiful. My own story makes me cry.**_


	17. Returning Home

_**Well this is the last chapter before the Epilogue then it's the end. *Starts to cry* It goes by so fast! Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Returning Home

The ride home seemed longer than expected. Obi-wan had no idea that the station they were on was all the way out in Wild Space. Thankfully nowhere near Zigoola. But once out of Wild Space, they made contact with the nearest Republic base which relayed it all the way back to the Temple.

Anakin, Cayden and Obi-wan all debriefed the Council on the recent events. Even about Mav who is really Taren- wan Kenobi. The council didn't have much to say about that, actually Yoda was the only one who spoke. He told Obi-wan that he was grateful for him by the fact he learned at least one thing from his past. Truth be told, Obi-wan knows nothing of his life before being a Jedi.

After the debriefing, Anakin and Cayden had gone to rest for about an hour, but Taren told them that he will free Sasha now. Obi-wan, who was seated in the cockpit, smiled and followed his brother to the small passenger compartment.

Taren's voodoo was weird but in the end Maya's soul… destroyed. They all remained around Sasha till she woke up. That didn't happen for another two hours. When Sasha started to wake a smile fell on Obi-wan's face, Satine hugged him at the joy. Satine was smiling as well as Sasha seemed to be more awake.

"Morning," said Cayden who sitting beside Sasha.

Sasha blinked several times then looked up at them.

"Cayden?" her voice cracked. "Where am I?"

"Aboard the _Twilight_, headed home," said Anakin.

"Master Anakin… where is Master Obi-wan?"

"Right here," said Obi-wan as he left Satine to come to Sasha's side.

"Master," she said with delight.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Really tired."

"I'm not surprised. Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you when we arrive home."

"Okay but if I'm still tired, can you…"

"Of course, I'll carry you off the ship," Obi-wan finished for her.

She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"I'm going stay with her until we arrive," said Cayden. He looked up at Taren. "Thanks."

Taren nodded and followed the others out to give the two young lovers some time alone.

* * *

Two hours later, Obi-wan was sitting in the cockpit, dozing off. The swirls of hyperspace made him drowsy and also dizzy. He readjusted himself in the pilots chair and tried to find sleep, but a hand on his shoulder made him jump awake. He looked up to see Satine smiling down at him. He rubbed his eyes them smoothed his beard.

"Tired?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he chuckled.

Obi-wan then stood and stretched then turned to face her. She placed a hand on his midsection, which was still bruised, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"Not really," he said taking her hand in his. "Are you feeling well?"

"A little light-headed but it will pass."

"Will this help?" He leaned in and their lips met.

They held the kiss but Satine pulled away a smile on her face.

"Much better," she said then kissed him again.

Satine wrapped her arms around his neck, Obi-wan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss held for like another minute. When they pulled away, they were both like out of breathe.

"I love you, Obi. I can never live without you," Satine said running a hand through his hair.

"I love you, Satine. I'll always be there for you," Obi-wan said placing a hand on her cheek.

Satine laid her head on his chest; he rested his chin on her head. They held each other until sleep finally came.

* * *

Arrival to Coruscant; one hour. A whole hour to meditate and Obi-wan decides to talk to Taren instead. He opened the door to a small storage room where they held Taren. He maybe Obi-wan's brother but he is still a prisoner. Taren sat on some pillows he found off the shelves. He seemed to be dozing off. Obi-wan chuckled.

"Cozy isn't it?" he said causing Taren to jump.

"Oh it's you," he was panting a little. "You gave me a shock."

Obi-wan smiled. Taren straighten up and looked at his brother.

"How much longer?"

"Only an hour left," Obi-wan said taking a seat in front of him. "I thought we could talk."

"Okay… about what?" Taren asked.

"About you, your life, Halla… our parents."

"Oh," his eyebrows raised in surprise at the topics. "Alright but you have to tell me about you, your life, and Satine."

Obi-wan nodded. "Okay."

Obi-wan went first. He told Taren all about he was sent to the mining system because Qui-Gon had rejected him for a padawan. He talked about how they later became Master and apprentice and all the adventures they went on. He told of the Naboo invasion, about Anakin, and Qui-Gon's death. His story continued to the incident on Geonosis all the way to where they were now in the war.

"That's an action packed life," Taren said in pure amazement.

"Yeah it is," Obi-wan leaned against the door.

"So tell me about Satine. How did you meet?"

"Well it started when these bounty hunters who threaten her home world," Obi-wan told the story and his brother was enjoying every moment. In the end all he could say was:

"Awww," Taren gave him a high five. "That is pretty romantic. I and Halla were a lot like that."

"Tell me about her."

"She was tall with tan skin. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. She had an amazing since of humor with an amazing smile. She was caring, fun, crazy, smart, courageous, brave, beautiful, nice, sweet, very athletic and artistic, and she had an amazing feel for music. Halla could sing and dance and play instruments. She could also cook," he chuckled. "I loved her with all my heart and I've always wished to marry her."

"But she left," Obi-wan said.

"Yeah, she never told me why she left. Actually I haven't spoken to her since I was eighteen. All she told me was that it was her dad's doing. I could understand, her dad was the kind to ship off at any moment and he was strict. All she left me with was a kiss and a note I've kept with me till this day." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his tunic. He unfolded it and handed it to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan read aloud:

'_Dear my honey Taren,_

_I have loved you since the day out first looked into my eyes and said how beautiful I was. Just know my leaving is out of the kindness in my heart. It is not Daddy's entire fault, mostly his jobs. But all always remember I am there for you in your heart. I shall never forget you. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one for me. _**(I had to quote James Blunt's song because it fits the letter. I OWN NOTHING).**

_Love,_

_Halla Régime_

Obi-wan handed the note back to Taren, wiping a tear that fell from his eye.

"That is really sad yet very beautiful," Obi-wan said with a sad tone.

"Thanks," Taren said placing it back in his tunic.

There was silence then Obi-wan's comlink beeped.

"Obi-wan you there?" asked Anakin.

"Kenobi here," Obi-wan replied.

"We have out of hyperspace, estimated to land… in 5 minutes."

"Thank you Anakin," he hung up the comm. "You ready?"

"What… oh yeah I guess," Taren sounded unsure.

Obi-wan stood up then pulled his brother to his feet.

"Hey… umm I was wondering, how the Kriff were you able show us all of our memories in that game?" asked Obi-wan.

"Oh that," Taren started. "Yeah when I first captured all of you I took a blood sample and was able to find your memories in this machine known as a Memory Catcher after I placed the sample in there."

"Oh okay," Obi-wan said kind of stunned.

The door slid open and they stepped into the hallway. Anakin, Satine, Cayden, and a tired Sasha were heading toward the ramp. Anakin grabbed Taren's arms and led him away.

"Sorry, makes it look more realistic," Anakin said.

Taren nodded his head.

Cayden who was helping Sasha was stopped by Obi-wan's hand. He looked up at the Jedi Master.

"Let me take her," Obi-wan said. "You go see your Master."

Cayden smiled and ran after Anakin. Obi-wan lifted Sasha onto his back and headed toward the ramp.

"Thanks Master," his padawan said.

When he got to the top off the ramp, he felt a soft hand on his arm. He noticed Satine was standing at his side. He gave her a wink and she blushed. Then they descended the ramp.

Obi-wan noticed three clones taking Taren away. Anakin was talking with Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Amidala. Cayden who with his master; even Masters Yoda and Windu too.

Once down the ramp, Obi-wan and Satine walked towards the Jedi. Satine bowed once they approached.

"Welcome back Master Kenobi," said Mace.

"Nice to be back," said Obi-wan.

"Hmm, tired your padawan is?" Yoda asked.

"Yes very, she's… been through a lot."

"And Duchess it's good to see you safe," Mace said politely.

"Thank you Master Windu," Satine said.

"Hey Master Kenobi, why does the criminal you brought back look exactly like you?" asked Master Jac.

"He's my twin brother," Obi-wan said not out of regret.

"Brother?" he heard Senator Amidala say in surprise. They all turned to her approach. "Wow, I'm surprised you never told us."

"I didn't know."

"Oh," Padme said sheepishly. "Satine, it's good to see you alright. The Chancellor would like to see you in his office; he's got a meeting to attend to."

"Alright," Satine said. She patted Obi-wan's shoulder as she followed Padme to her speeder.

"Let's go back to the temple," Sasha mumbled.

They all laughed and headed toward the waiting gunship.

"Wait Master Yoda," Obi-wan stopped.

Yoda stopped and turned.

"Please ask the Chancellor to give my brother less time in the prison then he is given."

Yoda thought about it.

"Alright, ask him, I will," Yoda said then they continued toward the gunship.

Sasha and Obi-wan smiled as the doors closed on the gunship. Freedom felt great but there was still a war to put on.

* * *

_**Hey guess there will a revealing of the title to my next HUGE project!**_


	18. Epilogue

_**Okay so I wrote this last chapter as a special treat to all of you helping make me first story and amazing one THX. So here is the final piece to A Jedi Target. Enjoy! You all deserve it **_

* * *

Epilogue

Obi-wan chuckled as he watched Satine curse after tripping over one of her suitcases. Satine was returning home today and because Obi-wan's day has been free of all work, he offered to escort her to her ship. However she has been stressing out over something Obi-wan was completely oblivious to.

Satine looked up at him red faced and mad.

"Sorry," he said putting his hands up as if to surrender. "It's just you need to relax and stop stressing out or you really will hurt yourself."

She looked down at the floor she was sitting on. Obi-wan walked over and threw out a hand. Satine looked up and took it.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Satine said. "It's just… I'm expecting someone before we leave."

"Who?"

"Well I called upon a favor the Prime Minister to help me find…an old friend."

"And who is this old friend?"

Suddenly the door to her room opened, Obi-wan's eyes widened. He pulled Satine close to whisper.

"Who is she?" Obi-wan gestured to the girl in the doorway.

She whispered the name into his ear. He smiled.

"I love you," he said in a low voice.

"I know."

* * *

A trip to the prison wasn't on Obi-wan's to do list, but he and Satine had a really good reason. As a young clone guided the platform up to Taren's cell, Obi-wan took a quick glance over his shoulder at the young woman behind him and Satine. The lift stopped in front of Taren's cell.

"Lower the shields," Obi-wan ordered the clone, Hook.

The ray shield dropped and Obi-wan and Satine entered. Taren, who had been sitting on his bunk, noticed his brother's entrance.

"Obi-wan!" Taren said happily. "How have you been?"

"Good and Taren, Chancellor Palpatine has shortened your sentence on my behalf," Obi-wan said.

Taren gasped. "Thanks brother." They hugged.

"But we have another surprise for you," Satine said.

Taren pulled away from Obi-wan and looked past Satine to see a beautiful brunet wearing a long silk dark blue dress, her hair pulled back into a bun. His jaw dropped as she entered the cell and walked up to him.

"Hello Taren," said the gorgeous woman.

"You know my…" he paused then realized who she was. "Halla? Halla Régime, is that you?"

She nodded. "Hi Tare." She was close to tears.

Taren embraced her in his arms as tears ran down his face.

"How did you…" he started to ask as they pulled away.

"I asked my prime Minister to find her, turns out she was living on Mandalore," said Satine.

Taren's smile grew. "Oh Hally, I've missed you."

"As have I," Halla said.

"I've never stopped loving you," Taren said. "But I want to know, why did you leave?"

"My father got a new job on Corellia. I told him I didn't want to go, but said I had to. He said that I was forbidden from seeing or speaking to you. But that doesn't mean I never stopped loving you."

Satine leaned her head on Obi-wan's shoulder. Obi-wan put an arm around her.

"Halla, I love you too. And I've always wanted to ask you something but I knew your father would never approve," said Taren.

"Don't worry about it," Halla said. "Daddy died five years ago."

Taren smiled but still said. 'I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh don't worry, my mother and I have hated him since he got that stupid job," Halla giggled.

Taren's smile grew then he got a tap on his shoulder. He looked over it to see Satine holding a small silver object between two fingers. Taren took it and mouthed 'Thank you.' He took two deep breaths then took Halla's hand.

"Halla Regim, my dear, I have loved you since we were fifteen years old," Taren got down on one knee. "I want to live the rest of my life with you, once I get out of prison that is." Halla giggled. "Will you marry me?"

A hand flew to Halla's mouth in pure surprise. She kept looking from Obi-wan to Satine to Taren then back. Halla was speechless.

"I… I don't know what to say to this," she said nervously. "But I love you so much and can't stand to live another day without you. So…" She paused. "Yes. Yes, yes I will."

Taren jumped up and slid the ring onto her finger then the two embraced into a loving kiss. Satine hugged Obi-wan out of pure happiness. Obi-wan returned it by swinging her around.

Suddenly the clone broke the moment.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi, but times up," he said, he sounded as if he had been crying.

"Alright Hook, thank you," Obi-wan said.

Halla and Taren enjoyed one more minute before she kissed her fiancé good-bye.

Once his brother, the Duchess and his future wife were gone, Taren lied down on his bunk smiling.

"Lights off. Go to bed prisoners," said a voice over the intercom.

The lights turned off in the cell but that night Taren-wan Kenobi slept well.

The end

* * *

_**AWWWWWW! See I made this for you! Well keep an eye peeled for my next stories. Here is a little spoiler for the next two HUGE projects. **_

_**SPOILER ALERT! **_

_**Next- A Jedi Tale: The Lion King **_

_**Then- The Jedi King**_

_**Later- TBA**_

_**SHHHH! It's a secret! LOVE YALL!**_

_**Bye for now**_


End file.
